Love Is A Battlefield (Corrected)
by Caroline98
Summary: With WW II breaking out and her little brother being called in to go to war, Haruka Yamada takes action. Impersonating her brother Hanataro she takes his place in the army while having to pretend to be a boy. But what happens when her teammate Ichigo discovers her secret? And what to do when she is held captive by the Germans after an accident involving a certain blue haired man!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Name: Haruka Yamada

Age: 21

Appearance: Long, straight, red hair. Blue eyes. Average bust and figure.

Setting: World War 2, 1944

**Chapter 1**

Inhale… Exhale… "How far is it Haruka?" my father murmured quietly.

"200, maybe 250 meters. 'Bout a mile," I whispered back.

"Conditions?"

"Minimal wind and target isn't moving much either."

"Very well. Take your shot."

Exhale… Inhale. Steady, aim…..bang! I watched as the deer fell. I exhaled and stood up. "Got it. Venison tonight for dinner," I said smiling and my dad came over and gave me an extremely pleased side hug.

"That's my girl! Just like her pop. Could've used you the first time 'round. Hanataro!" My dad called out to my brother.

"Y-yes?" My nervous little brother asked.

"Run ahead and get your sister's kill," Dad said.

"Y-yes sir," Hanataro said then immediately sprinted forward to my amusement.

"You going to teach him to shoot anytime soon?" I asked while stretching after lying on my stomach for an hour.

"Your brother is jitterier than a June bug. Think he could hold a rifle steady?" Dad asked.

"Probably not. Thank God he's two years under the age requirement for war," I said.

"He wouldn't last a day."

"Don't say that dad. Kids are dying over there every day."

"I know. I just want this damn war to end. I just want your mom back," Dad whispered at the end. I sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry dad. As soon as this war is over they'll let her go. I just know it," I said patting his shoulder.

July 15, 1915. That was the day my dad met my mom in Kremmen, Germany. An American soldier saved a German woman for the price of his leg. They fell in love and she followed him to America where they had a family, me and my brother Hanataro. Things were perfect until there had to be another war, World War II to be precise. Nearly every single German in America has gone from citizen to spy. Mom was forced to enter a German internment camp. That was possibly the hardest day of my life, our entire family's life. It's been a year now and all we can hope is that this damn war will end soon. I smiled as Hanataro came running back, well trying to anyways given that he was dragging a deer with him.

"Don't worry I got it," I said stepping over and hauling the deer on my back.

"Thanks sis," Hanataro said ever so happily.

"Come on. Let's get this back and refrigerate it. Then you can go to school and I can go to work," I said.

Hanataro nodded and ran ahead, my father limping with his cane behind. He still had his other leg he could just barely use it. That cane was his life now. "You two head off and I'll skin and cut the deer," Dad said.

Hanataro grabbed his bag and headed for the car. I gave dad a kiss on the cheek and said bye before heading to the truck. In case you couldn't tell we live on a farm, the family car being a truck older than me. After dropping Hanataro off at school I headed to the hospital where I am a nurse. But I want to be more, so much more. I applied to school to become a doctor. It's never been heard of before, I know, but I really think I can do it. I slipped into my stupid uniform, then headed in.

The hospital has been so crowded since the war began, many of the man volunteering for war and having to get a check up before heading out. Many more returning injured. "Good morning Nurse Unohana," I said.

"Good morning. How are you Haruka?" the head nurse asked.

"I'm doing great! I should get my letter from the college today," I said excited.

"All I can do is wish you luck now. I know everyone is so proud of you," Unohana said.

We talked a bit more before work began. Morning started with assisting the doctors in assessing the boys who wanted to go to war. Measuring height, weight, heart rate, etc. Afternoon was taking care of injured soldiers. This is where I was constantly reminded why I wanted to be a doctor. I was currently rewrapping a wound on a man's arm as he leered at me. "Hey baby what are you doing after work?" he asked.

"I will be picking my little brother up from school and then heading home for dinner," I said doing my best to ignore him.

This is why I want to be a doctor, so I can actually be respected in my field. Men saw nurses as just another woman, nothing more. "Come on girl I don't see a ring on that finger. Why don't you stay the night here and we can-" he began but cried out as I stepped on his foot.

"Whoops."

"You-"

"Nurse Haruka, a word please?" Nurse Unohana asked.

I hurriedly followed her out of the room. "I'm sorry I-"

"He was about to hit you, you know? You need to be more careful. These men are battle scarred."

"I can handle myself," I mumbled.

Unohana sighed. "Doctor Mayuri has requested that you sign some of his usual forms for him."

That lazy doctor. I had to fake his signature on the check up forms for the new soldiers. I spent my last hour of work fake signing forms and then I could go home. A stack of papers fell and I sighed as I picked them up then grabbed my bag before I left. "Hey Haruka!" A voice called out.

I turned and smiled. "Shuhei! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think?" He asked holding up the form.

I froze. Shuhei has been my best friend since childhood, our farms right next to each other. Now he's going to war? I stepped over slowly and hugged him. "I'm so sorry," I said against his chest.

"Yeah, well I had to. I've been of age for a while and they're forcing you in now. They need men."

"They need men not boys!"

"Hey, I'm not a kid. We're the same age," Shuhei said laughing.

I pulled back and looked up. "Are you scared?"

"I think everyone needs a little fear."

"When are you going?"

"Now. That's my bus over there," he said and pointed at a school bus full of guys. "I'll see you later Haruka!" Shuhei said and ran off.

He said it so casually like he knew he would see me again. A few minutes later the bus was off. This god damn shitty war! I stormed to my car and sped to pick Hanataro up. We pulled into the house and I nearly stormed inside. "Um… Hey sis. Remember your letter?" Hanataro asked slightly frightened of me.

My smile came back and I ran to the mailbox. I ripped open the letter and scanned then sighed. Rejection. Of course. Why allow a woman to be a doctor? I trudged inside. This day could not get any worse. That is until dad was holding a scared Hanataro. "Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

"They lowered the drafting age again. Hanataro is going to be heading off tomorrow," Dad said shakily.

That was it, the final straw. I collapsed onto the couch and remained emotionless through it all. "They… they can't do this. He's just a boy," I choked out.

"Haruka-"

"You said so yourself just this morning! He can barely hold a pencil! How can he hold a gun?! He screams at the drop of a leaf! He-"

"Haruka stop!" Dad shouted.

"I'll go, take me! I'm older than him and-"

"Haruka you are a woman. Women do not fight. Women stay home and-"

"Well I'm tired of this shit! I'm tired of the war, I'm tired of being a woman, I'm-"

I paused as I felt my brother against me, hugging me tight. "It's ok sis. I-I can do it. I'll fight so I can get mom out," Hanataro said. He was shaking in fear just like usual.

I hugged him to me even tighter then ran upstairs to my room. My little brother who has the courage of a mouse is going to be fighting in a war. My mom is in a camp being treated only God knows how. I'm a woman so I can't do anything about any of my problems. I threw my bag across the room in frustration, clothes and papers tumbling out. I stepped over and saw the papers were the ones I signed earlier in the hospital.

And then it hit me. I could take Hanataro's place. I have the papers right in front of me. All I have to do is sign Hanataro's name. I looked myself over in the mirror. I'm not especially busty so that will be easy to hide, I'll have to cut my hair, but other than that I think I can pull it off. Well I don't have a dick but as long as no one looks down my pants I'll be ok. Smiling, I headed down to dinner to find a large bag at the front door. "I went out and bought supplies for your brother when I got the news. As much as I could with rationing stamps," Dad said.

I simply nodded as I headed to the dining room. The dinner was quiet. Dad sad, Hanataro on the verge of tears, and me happy yet nervous. I can save him. I know I can. I can pull this off. After dinner and once everyone was asleep I took a shower and stepped out. Here it goes. I began chopping at my long hair only cringing slightly. It will grow back eventually. I grabbed dad's electric buzz and now I had only a half inch of hair. Wow I seriously look like a dude. I pumped my muscles in the mirror and laughed at myself.

After a little bit of vocal practice and practicing with gauze to tie down my chest I was done. Knowing there was one last bus leaving for training tonight I knew I had to leave soon. I snuck into Hanataro's room and grabbed some of his clothes throwing them on. "Wh-Who's there?" Hanataro asked now awake.

I turned and saw he was about to pee his pants. I stepped over and covered his mouth. "It's me goofball," I said.

He gazed at me thoughtfully then his eyes widened and I removed my hand. "Wh-what happened to your hair?" Hanataro asked.

"Does it look like a boy?" I asked with a quiet laugh.

"But sis-"

"It's bro. I'm Hanataro Yamada remember?" I asked him.

He looked terribly confused then gasped. "Y-You can't do this! Dad will kill you."

"You're worried about dad killing me?" I asked humorously.

"But sis! You can't go for me. I-I I'm a man now. I can do this," he said in the least confident way possible.

"Look at me," I said sternly. "Who shoots a gun better than I do?"

"No one."

"Who knows how to use a knife better than I do?"

"No one."

"Which of those men has worked as a nurse healing war wounds before?"

"Probably not that many and not as good as you," Hanataro said then paused. He began to tear up and he hugged me. "I'm sorry sis! Please don't go," he said.

"Sorry goofball but I'm not letting you go," I said.

Hanataro finally sighed and nodded. "What about dad?"

"You can give this to him in the morning," I mumbled as I handed Hanataro the letter I wrote then stood up. "I love you goofball."

"Love you too sis."

I gave an air kiss and ran down the stairs, grabbed the bag, and ran down the road to the hospital. I used the exercise to stop me from crying. Bye Hanataro, bye dad. I'm sorry if I don't make it but at least I protected one person, my little brother. I panted once I got to the bus, papers in hand. An officer was at the bus door. "Name?" he asked tiredly.

"Yamada, Hanataro sir," I said.

"Yeah, yeah you're on the list. Got your medical exam papers?" I handed him the papers. He barely looked them over then handed them back and nodded me in. I got on the basically empty bus and sat in the back, pulling the cap down over my face. The less people looked and talked to me the better. The bus lurched forward only a few minutes later and we were off. "Ok, we gotta stop in two more towns then we'll head to Fort Leavenworth and from there you'll be shipped to New York for training."

No one responded, a bleak air in the bus. I gazed out at the cornfields as we went speeding by. The first town only had half a dozen guys but the second was jam packed with two dozen now filling the bus. I watched as a guy with bright orange hair hugged his sobbing sisters. A red head patted the orangette's shoulder, telling him to get on the bus. Those two were the last to get on. I looked out the window as the bus began moving again. "This seat taken?" a voice asked. I turned and saw the two guys from a minute ago motioning to the seat across the aisle.

I shook my head no and they sat down. "Damn Ichigo, scoot over," the red one hissed.

"This is a child's seat. Not my fault we're men Renji," the one called Ichigo said.

I watched as they bickered some more, the others around us getting annoyed. "You can sit here," I muttered quietly.

The two stopped mid punch. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm smaller than you two. One of you can sit next to me," I said.

They both blinked. Men are such idiots sometimes. Ichigo rose and scooted over next to me to Renji's satisfaction. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You?" he asked.

"I'm Har- Hanataro Yamada," I fumbled. Come on, you have to get that down. It got awkwardly quiet for minute. "Those were your sisters?"

"Yeah. Tore them to pieces I had to go."

"Yeah, I have a little bro-sister too," I said.

"It's hardest for them. The girls."

I frowned at that. "Women can be just as strong as men," I said sternly. I heard a few chuckles all around the bus.

"Yeah and what strong woman do you know hm?" Renji asked.

"Well my sister can shoot," I said.

"So?" Renji asked again.

"She hit a deer 628 meters away before," I said.

"Psh, yeah right"

Damn that was a true story! And it was windy as hell. "Your little sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Did I say little? I meant older," I said with a nervous smile

"Still, a woman can't shoot a gun that far. It just isn't right," Renji said.

I was seriously beginning to lose my temper. "Shut up Renji. If Hanataro says it's true then it's true. I mean, why would he lie?" Ichigo said.

Renji grumbled and leaned back in his seat. I gazed at Ichigo thoughtfully. He stood up for women. Probably because of his little sisters, but still. Ichigo noticed me eyeing him and I immediately turned to the window. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there," I said.

"No problem Hana," Ichigo said.

I paused and turned. "What did you say?" I asked

"Hana. I thought it was a good nickname. It's short and, well, you do kind of look like a girl. Just a little though," Ichigo said defensively.

"Fine…Ichi," I said and Ichigo frowned, making me smirk.

"Goodnight Hana."

"Goodnight Ichi," I said with a smile. The bus moved on into the night. The entire bus grew quiet and soon everyone was resting. It was as if we all knew what was to come. Sleepless nights, quiet shattered, innocence ripped away. But none of that was on our minds right now. All that we could think about was what we left behind and where we were going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Ichi we're here," I said waking him up.

"Don't give him a gentle shake! This is how you wake a guy up," Renji said excitedly. He then punched Ichigo in the gut and Ichigo bolted right up.

"Damn it Renji!" Ichigo hissed, only making Renji laugh.

"So this is New York huh?" I said looking out the window as people began to unload. Well, we weren't in the city but still. After the bus we got on a train and several hundred of us were shipped here.

"Yup! Ready Hana?" Renji asked.

"Only if you are pineapple," I said making Renji seethe but Ichigo laugh. That damn hair looked like a pineapple, matching my red but spiking out everywhere. We stepped off the train and soon the hundreds were divided down into groups 12 for the twelve new captains. Then the groups were divided into six, two captains per group. Ichigo, Renji, and I stood together as two completely different men approached our group.

"Welcome to training you little FNG's! Anyone know what an FNG is?" The crazy, spiky haired one shouted.

"Fucking New Guy, sir!" I shouted before stopping myself. Shit. All eyes turned towards me. The muscled man stepped forward with a crazy smile. He might kill me right now. He stopped in front of me and bent down to my height.

"Damn fucking straight! You're all a bunch of fucking whiny ass babies fresh from the farm. Been sucking on your mama's tit your whole life! Well guess what? That's all over now. Can you handle that soldier?" he asked still shouting.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Haha! I like ya girly face," he said then went back to the front.

Girly face? Great how long will it take for them to find out? The others snickered until the crazy guy started talking again. "I am Kenpachi Zaraki and this pretty little stuck up piece of shit is Byakuya Kuchiki. We are in charge of training and possibly even fighting with ya when we head over to that hell hole called Europe. Right now everyone needs to sign in and get their uniform. Everyone can follow girly over there. Dismissed!" Kenpachi shouted.

Soon a line formed behind me and I headed for a table. A soldier took my paperwork and looked me over for a while. Damn come on, don't make me strip. He handed me a uniform and a set of dog tags before giving me the number of my barracks, 5. I sighed in relief and headed over. Entering here were several bunk beds and trunks. I saw no one was around and immediately dressed in uniform. "Hey welcome!" A voice said once I was done dressing. "I got here a day ago my name is-"

But the man stopped when I turned around. "Sh-Shuhei?" I asked in disbelief. What were the odds?

"Haruka? What the hell?" Shuhei asked storming over. He threw off my helmet and his eyes widened. "Your hair… where the hell is your hair? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Shuhei-"

"If you came here to stop me you can't. I'm not going to become a deserter for your sake. Now-"

"Shuhei listen!" I shouted making him cease. "They lowered the drafting age again. Hanataro was going to be sent here," I said.

"So?"

"So you've seen him! He couldn't fight in a war. He's a child. So I came instead."

"You can't fight for him!"

"You know I'm a good shot."

"I don't give a shit! A woman on the battlefield is wrong!"

"I'm not going home. I'm not letting them sacrifice Hanataro."

And then his fist hit my face. I fell back but I kicked him. And now we were rolling around the floor fighting each other. "Hisagi did you meet the new- Damn, what the fuck?!" a voice asked but I was a little preoccupied to look right now.

A moment later Ichigo and Renji pulled me away from Hisagi while a bald guy and a blonde guy pulled Hisagi away. Hisagi yanked himself away and stormed out. "What the hell did you do to piss him off?" the bald one asked.

"He's a friend of mine. Pissed I came I suppose," I muttered.

"Fighting is not pretty," a new guy said stepping in.

"We're about to go to war here Yumichika," the bald one said.

"Meaningless fighting among peers is ugly. Dying in battle is filled with honor and beautiful," the pretty boy said.

"Whatever. I'm Ikkaku, you met Hisagi. This blonde guy is Kira and the pretty boy is Yumichika. We're part of your team for now," Ikkaku said.

"I'm Ichigo. This is Renji and this is Hanataro," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, well now it's time for training," Ikkaku said leading us out. From what my father said of war, the first day of training they try to break you. And that they did. Running, crawling, pushups, walls, and more. We were on the final lap and I was falling behind. Not only that, but a moment later I tripped on a root and fell into the dirt. Perfect. Just perfect. I don't know if I can do this. I saw Ichigo run back for me but he paused and looked behind me. A set of arms picked me up and I turned to see Hisagi.

"Um… thanks," I said awkwardly.

"No problem… Hanataro," Hisagi said.

I blinked then smiled. He was backing me up now. Hisagi gave me a pat on the back and we ran off. It was night now and we all collapsed in our room. "Damn… that was pretty fun huh?" Ikkaku asked panting.

"Yeah. I'm starved though. It's dinner time, let's go," Ichigo said. We all went to the mess hall and I was handed a tray stacked a mile high. I'm supposed to eat all this? I watched as my team plowed through the food like they ate this much every day. I got halfway through mine before I thought I was going to throw up.

After dinner it was shower time. Public showers. I trudged over as everyone excitedly ran. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see Hisagi. "Just go when everyone's asleep," he whispered.

I nodded and Hisagi walked ahead. A while later the guys came back and I was reading a book. "Lights out!" a loud voice boomed. And a moment later it was black.

"Night guys," Renji muttered and everyone grunted in response. An hour later when everyone was asleep I went and took a shower and it was the best shower I ever had. I can't help but sing in the shower and Judy Garland in The Wizard of Oz is my favorite. She defied her family and did what she wanted, like me. After the shower I collapsed on my bed exhausted. Day one and I feel like I am going to die. But I have to do this for Hanataro. All I can do is hope I can prove myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Hanataro!" My team shouted to me. Oh God, I have to get up this wall too?

"You're lucky you're so small like a girl Hanataro," Ikkaku said with a crazy grin.

"Why do you- eep!" I shouted as I was tossed up the wall. I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself onto the top. I panted and looked down. Damn, I was so high up now! I really don't see the point of climbing a damn wall.

"Come on Hanataro. Jump!" Ichigo shouted beneath me. The wall shook and I fell, right on top of him. I opened my eyes and they widened when I was… kissing Ichigo! We pulled away just as the finishing bell ended.

"Ok losers, 5 mile run. Rest of you can go get dinner," Kenpachi said.

My team sighed and groaned then began our laps. "Come on Hanataro get your head in the game! I'm tired of losing every damn time!" Renji shouted.

"No need to yell Renji," Kira said.

"Yeah, leave him alone," Hisagi said falling back with me. Renji grunted and moved forward.

I remained silent and just focused on the breaths that wouldn't come to me. Maybe everyone was right, maybe a woman really doesn't belong out here. Maybe I should just turn myself in now before we get to the actual fighting. "Hey…um…Hana?" Ichigo asked, slowing down to my speed.

"Yes?" I asked dully

"I…um… about what happened at the wall-"

"It's fine. It was just an accident," I said as I kept running, only a small blush gracing my face.

"Didn't think my first kiss would be a guy," Ichigo chuckled.

"It was your first kiss too?" I asked.

"Hah! Ichigo is the biggest fucking virgin boy ever!" Renji said.

"Shut up Renji!" Ichigo hissed.

"What? It's true! Waiting for his special girl or something. Me? Got twins the night before we were shuttled here," Renji said and Ikkaku laughed, giving Renji a high five.

"What's wrong with wanting a good family?" I asked.

"Life's short Hana. And this damn fucking war proves it," Renji said and it was silence again. The run was finished and we all dragged our feet back to our room, the guys heading to showers first while I remained behind. I sat up in bed and looked down at the blank postcard and a picture of my family. What should I say? I wanted to send them one final letter before I left for Europe. But would it be a good bye letter or a letter of resignation? I can't do anything. It just feels like a giant fucking screw up.

I was woken from my thoughts when bright orange entered the room. "Hey Hana. You going to shower?" Ichigo asked, moving to his trunk.

"Not for a bit," I said, watching him pull his towel off then blushed and looked back at my postcard. I had seen lots of naked men in the hospital but Ichigo was just so well sculpted, just the right amount of muscle.

"Damn it's hot out," he said lying on the bed topless.

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly as my eyes roamed down his still glistening chest.

"What you got there?" he asked.

"I'm trying to write a letter to my family," I said holding up a picture of my family.

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out two photos, one a recent of assumedly his father and sisters then another of him as a child with his mother. I smiled and took them, looking them over more closely. "Your mom is beautiful," I said, handing the photos back.

"Was. She died giving birth to my sisters."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine. I miss her but I know if she had been alive she would have been a mess when I left."

I nodded. "I just don't know what to say to my family. I feel like they will be…disappointed in me. Just look at my performance here. Maybe I should just go home," I muttered the last part.

"You can't go!" Ichigo said sitting up now. I blinked. "I…uh…I've seen you in shooting practice. You hit the bull's eye every time. Just because you're not as fast doesn't mean you're not any good. And don't listen to Renji. He's just a dick when he gets hungry."

I laughed a little and nodded. Maybe Ichigo is right. Maybe I can do this. Just then the other guys came back, laughing their asses off and butt naked, swatting each other with their towels. "Ah damn it Ikkaku that hurt ass hole," Renji said, standing right next to my bunk, rubbing his sore spot on his butt. So…many…penises. I just buried myself into my postcard and continued reading as the guys fooled about. Only a few minutes later I finished writing the card and we all headed to the mess hall for dinner. I handed the postcard to the postman right before heading inside.

"Damn Hana, didn't you just get your hair cut?" Renji asked me.

"Yeah. My hair just grows back fast," I muttered nervously. Because I'm a girl.

"Who gives a shit about hair. I have better news," Ikkaku said with a wide grin. Everyone leaned towards him. "My little brother back home sent me some porn!"

Ikkaku held up a couple magazines. A few of the guys chuckled darkly and high fived. I however sighed. What was so hot about pictures of scantily clad women? "I call first dibs!" Renji shouted before running off. The other guys followed in suit before it was just Ichigo and me.

"Come on. They probably went to the bathrooms to take care of their business. Let's head back to our room for shut eye," Ichigo said. I nodded and followed a moment later. Ichigo's different from all those other guys and I was so lucky to have him as my friend here. And that night I fell asleep and dreamed of hitting those soft lips against my own one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ten miles… And ten more to go. This training has been brutal. So far my medical skill is the only thing that's saving me. I'm not very strong and I'm letting my team down. We stopped at a ledge where a few rifles were on the ground. Kenpachi was leading us on this run today. "800 meters north there is a can on a stump. The first team to hit it gets to ride back in the jeep. Go!" Kenpachi shouted. We all got in a single file line and everyone began rapidly shooting. I sighed in annoyance. These guys don't know anything.

I was the last one of my group and in fact the entire training group. "Come on Hana. You can do this," Ichigo said patting my back.

I nodded and got down on my stomach and held the rifle. "What the hell are you doing down there?" Ikkaku asked.

"Just let him shoot," Kenpachi hissed.

I looked through the scope and saw a condensed milk can on a tree stump. Inhale…exhale…inhale…steady…aim… "You aren't getting silence in war girly!" Kenpachi shouted and then he started screaming in my ear.

Inhale…exhale…inhale…steady…aim…boom. I watched as the can exploded and I jumped up in excitement. Kenpachi looked through the scope and smiled. "Looks like you guys are riding back," Kenpachi said.

The guys came over and screamed and cheered for me. That was the longest shot I've ever made. Suck it. The ride back in the jeep was very nice, the breeze cooling me down. Everyone gave me high praises of how far I shot and it seemed like I finally made up for my lack of stamina. I can do this! I really can do this!

"Damn, this is the last night huh? Getting shipped out tomorrow," Hisagi said.

"Yeah. I heard they're picking lieutenants today," I said as we walked into the auditorium.

"Well good luck," Hisagi said. We all patiently listened as lieutenants were named. Kenpachi stood up and looked at me.

"Come on up girly!" he shouted crazily. Me? Lieutenant? My friends cheered as I walked up to join Hisagi on the stage who was also made lieutenant. Renji and Ichigo were named co-lieutenants under Byakuya as well. After we were told our captains a woman came on to perform for the night. Great! I can use this time to go take my shower. I quietly stepped out and into the shower rooms. Looking in the mirror I saw my hair had already grown out to just barely under my chin. Should I cut it again? Meh, Renji has long hair and no one says anything to him. I let the water run down my body as I began to slowly begin my song.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Come on Renji. Let me out," I said pushing him.

"This may be the last woman we will see possibly ever. Do you really want to miss a minute of that to go take a piss?" Renji asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Now," I hissed.

Renji scoffed then let me out. I walked over to the latrine and relieved myself before I began to head back but I heard a voice. Another woman's voice singing in the shower. I stepped towards the shower, getting closer and closer. I had seen The Wizard of Oz with my little sisters before, so I immediately recognized the song 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'. At first I thought it was a radio playing the song, but as I got closer I realized the voice was slightly different but still just as beautiful. I saw the steam of the shower and I slowed my steps down.

_Oh someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

I finally stepped into the shower room and saw in the far corner the shower was on but there was so much steam that I couldn't make out who it was. I knew it was a female voice, I knew it. But the problem was there were no women here on base. I ever so quietly stepped through the puddles of the bathroom towards the voice.

_Oh somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Why, oh why can't I, I?_

And as she hit that last chord I finally saw the person before me. "H-Hanataro?" I asked surprised.

He turned around and I quickly realized that Hanataro was no man but a woman. I couldn't help but gaze over her body. Everything on her was perfectly proportioned and beautiful. I looked back up at her face and saw a look of shock and sadness. She stepped over to me and grabbed me by the collar. "Y-You can't tell! Please! My brother, he's only a boy he can't go to war!" she shouted at me.

She didn't care that I was checking her out? And then it all clicked. This was not Hanataro! Hanataro was her brother! The brother she was protecting and about to fight for. I couldn't help but stare at her, still in shock. She took my silence as a no and her lip began to quiver. She let go of me, grabbed her stuff, and ran out.

The girl or woman who had just left was by far the most capable fighter of our group. Not especially strong but definitely the best shot and she knew medicine. No, I wouldn't reveal her secret. I went to the bunkers to find the guys back from the show and Hana, as I will call her, was asleep, or at least pretending to be. The others went to sleep but once I closed my eyes all I could see was Hana's body in the steam of the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~ 6 Months Later ~**

"Do it."

"Captain-"

"You can do it. Stop being a pussy."

I sighed annoyed. Currently Captain Zaraki and I were sitting atop a church steeple looking out over the battlefield. There were ten Germans fleeing in the distance. I inhaled and focused. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9. The last one was in the woods. Come on, you can do this. I inhaled one more time and finally took the shot. 10. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the church. "Done," I said relaxed.

"Good job girly. Smoke?" Captain asked, holding out a cigarette.

"No thanks," I said pulling my gun apart to clean it.

"You're the only person in the entire army who doesn't smoke you know that?" Kenpachi asked.

"I don't feel comfortable inhaling smoke. It can't be good for you," I said wiping down the parts of my gun.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever girly. Don't get pissy because you're on your period," Kenpachi said with his crazy laugh. After crossing the ocean, Kenpachi confronted me and said that from the moment he saw me he knew I was a woman. The only reason why he didn't turn me in is because he believes that I'm the best shot he knows.

"Whatever you say dick head," I muttered, only making Kenpachi laugh more.

One of the soldiers turned the corner out of breath. "Captain Zaraki! Message from command!" the soldier shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. You finish up here girly," captain said then went down the stairs of the steeple. I looked out as the sun began to rise on the German countryside. As I finished up wiping down my gun I heard captain shouting downstairs. I sighed and quickly finished reassembling my gun.

"Nice shot Hanataro!" Ikkaku said as I came down the stairs.

"It's not a big deal," I said embarrassed.

"You shot a jerry in the woods! I don't know how you do it," Ikkaku said.

"Girly!" captain shouted.

I sighed. "Duty calls. See ya later," I said. I ran down the stairs and across the street to find captain.

"Sir!" I said then gave a salute.

"At ease girly," Kenpachi said. He shooed the others out and soon it was just he and I. "You're being-"

"Captain Zaraki!" Yumichika said, stepping in.

"What now?" Kenpachi roared.

"Sorry but we found a straggler German. What should we do?" Yumichika asked.

"Interrogate 'im."

"He only speaks German."

"Then get a translator!"

"We don't have one."

"I speak German," I piped in.

They both turned towards me. "What?" captain asked.

"My mom is…uh…German," I said nervously.

There was a brief pause. "Well. Get on out there!" the captain snapped.

I stepped outside and walked to the huddled group. As soon as the German saw me he started screaming "Engel des Todes!" at me.

"What's he blabbering?" Ikkaku asked.

**German in Bold**

"Well apparently he's calling me the angel of death," I said amused. I squatted so I matched his height. **"Why are you calling me that?"**

**"The entire German army knows you! The one that wears a medic helmet but shoots. You heal so you are an angel but you have killed so many so you carry a shroud of death,"** the man said.

**"Very well then. Where is your camp?" **I asked.

**"Why should I tell you?" **he asked.

I pulled out my pistol and immediately put it against his temple much to the others' surprise. **"Why shouldn't I pull this trigger?" **I asked seriously.

The German gulped and then pointed north. **"20 miles that way," **he stuttered.

I got up and pulled him up as well. **"There's an ally base camp another 10 miles that way. You will turn yourself in or you will be getting a visit from the angel of death. Understood?" **I asked.

He frantically shook his head and immediately took off. "What'd you say?" Ikkaku asked while watching the German run away, amused.

"Told him to turn himself in and I know where their base is," I said, cocking my pistol and taking aim. "What's the bet?" I asked with a smirk.

"How about fifty cents in the calf," Ikkaku said.

"$1 in the ankle!" someone shouted.

"$3 in the hand!" another shouted.

"Done," I said taking aim. Soon everyone was exchanging money but I wasn't paying attention to that. The hand is a tricky one. When running, your hand moves across your chest and back down. Not only that but I'm using a pistol. Well, here it goes. I took aim and focused on my breaths. A moment later there was a bang and a moment after that a cry of pain as the German looked down at his hand. He looked back at us clutching his arm and I shot at the sky. He began sprinting and we all began cracking up. "Ok, give me the money!" I said.

A few groans later I had $21. I didn't make that much in a week back home. Minimum wage was thirty cents. "What are you going to buy?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't know, but I could definitely go for some soap," I said with a smile.

"Damn, wasting money on that shit! Can you buy me a pack of smokes?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's my money now. You shouldn't have bet against me," I said.

Just as he was about to respond he looked past me. I turned and saw an American car heading for us with a familiar face. "Welcome to town captain Kuchiki," Yumichika said.

"Good afternoon. Are you ready?" Captain Kuchiki asked me.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Your transfer. You will be joining my squad in the trenches," Kuchiki said.

I froze. The war was bad here, don't get me wrong, but everyone heard the horror stories of the trenches. A moment later an arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me back. "You're not taking Girly. He doesn't belong there. He's a born sniper. He needs to stick with us in the towns where he gets the vantage points," captain said.

"Which is why I brought this letter straight from Commander Yamamoto," Byakuya said, handing Kenpachi the letter.

Captain read it over then furiously crumpled and tossed the paper aside. He looked down at me then moved in front of my face. "Don't you fucking die out there. Ya hear me? I'll kill you if you fucking die," Kenpachi said angrily.

I couldn't help but smile. "Sir yes sir," I said. He nodded and I walked to the car. Once I sat down I looked and saw Ikkaku leaning forward on the door.

"You owe me a pack of smokes," he said.

"I won the bet. I don't owe you anything," I said with a laugh.

"I want those smokes," he said.

Oh! I get what he's saying. "Tell ya what, after we get out of this shit hole and back home to the states I'll buy ya a dozen," I said. Ikkaku smirked and nodded, holding out his hand for a shake. After I grabbed his hand he stepped off the car and it lurched forward. I waved back to my friends and they waved weakly back. Once the breeze began to pick up I took off my helmet and pulled out my hair tie letting it flow in the wind. My hair is back to its old length and no one even asks if I'm a woman.

"Abarai and Kurosaki were excited to hear you were transferring to our group," Kuchiki said off handedly.

My eyes widened at the thought. Ichigo. Ichi. He didn't tell anyone about me. My heart skipped a beat thinking about him. For some reason I can't wait to see him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo and I ran through the trenches as war raged around us. I peaked around the next corner and several bullets flew by. Damn trenches! I hate it here. I looked at Ichigo and the flash of recognition went by. It was like we had some sort of connection like we could read each other's minds. I readied my gun and Ichigo readied a grenade. I shot randomly around the other side and dove across to the other corner. While the Germans were behind the corner Ichigo tossed the grenade. Boom! We both peaked again and saw the dead bodies, then charged forward again.

I had seen some god awful things on the battlefield but the trenches were even more horrid than the stories. Whether it was the smell of rotting flesh, the sleepless nights, or the noise constantly filling the air, it was just the worse. We barely got any information on the war out here. One day the war was over and we won. The next they said, "Say your prayers. The Germans have taken over". Our group was pretty elite, or so everyone said. It was me, Renji, Ichigo, and a few new guys including this giant guy named Chad and this dork Uryu. It finally quieted down and Ichigo and I paused to take a break. I heard a footstep and I whipped out my knife and went around the corner. I found captain Kuchiki under my knife, unamused. "Sorry captain," I muttered pulling away.

"It's alright. Better safe than sorry," the captain said, brushing himself off. The others finally caught up and caught their breath.

"Damn Hana. You and Ichigo kicked ass," Renji said.

"We make a pretty good team, huh Ichigo?" I asked.

Ichigo nodded, still somewhat dazed. This war was getting to him, I could tell. "It's getting late. Let's head back to camp," captain said. We all nodded and began jogging back to base.

I looked over and saw Ichigo was running funny. I looked down and saw one of his boots was coming apart. "Damn Ichigo. You might as well go barefoot in those things," I murmured.

"You know how much a new pair of boots costs over here?" he asked back.

"Red Cross?" I asked.

"Heh. You and I both know how full of shit they are. They get free donations from the states then you have to pay for it over here," Ichigo said frustrated.

"Come on. How much is it?" I asked.

"$5," he muttered.

"Fucking highway robbery. You could get a pair for $2 back home."

"Yeah well, I've got $1.50 so no boots anytime soon," Ichigo said depressed.

I was going to say something but Renji grabbed Ichigo and they walked off towards the medic tent. Fortunately for Ichigo I still have $10.27 leftover in my savings. I walked over to the red cross tent and stepped inside. "Kisuke? What are you doing here? I thought you were out in the trenches," I said glancing through the merchandise.

"Twisted my ankle," he said lazily, holding up his cane.

"I think you just want to keep hitting on your sweetie nurse Yoruichi," I said with a smirk.

Kisuke coughed awkwardly to my delight. I set the boots down on the table. "$5 then Hanataro," he said.

"Listen you and I both know this is bullshit. Give me the boots and a bar of soap and I'll give you $3.50," I said.

"You know I can't do that Hanataro. I'll get in trouble," he said. I sighed angrily. $5 for boots is crazy talk. "Hey wait a minute! You came over in April right?" he asked.

"Yeah. After six months with captain Kenpachi. Why?" I asked.

Kisuke smiled and walked around, grabbing a couple chocolate bars and set them down. "What's all this for?" I asked.

"You survived a year. I'll give you three chocolate bars, the boots, and the bar of soap for the $5," Kisuke said.

I sighed and thought it over. Still complete bullshit. Back home you could get all this for $2.50 tops. But Kisuke was doing me a serious favor here. I reached down my shirt and pulled out a five. I put it in his hand and shook it. "Thanks Kisuke."

He simply smiled and nodded so I grabbed my things and went out. Crossing camp you saw all kinds of soldiers. Dead, injured, blind, insane, everything. It was like each of us was a jellybean, each of us a flavor of crazy. I entered out of the little tent and found the guys. Thankfully I hid the presents in my bag before lying out on my mat. Just as I had sat down, captain Kuchiki came in. We all hopped to our feet and stood at attention. "We're heading out tomorrow for a special mission. Prepare to leave at dawn," was all he said before departing.

"Come on guys, let's hit the showers. Last one we'll get for god knows how long," Renji said.

"I've got to clean my gun. I'll head there later," I said.

"What's the matter with you? You never want to shower with us. Scared of dick or something Hanataro?" Renji asked with a laugh.

"Fine. I guess you don't get a present," I said with a smirk.

"Present? What present?" Renji asked.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," I said.

Renji left with a huff followed by the others, but Ichigo remained. "So what'd you get him?" Ichigo asked.

I smiled and pulled the boots and other stuff out of the bag, tossing them to Ichigo. "I had to basically beg but I got a good deal," I said.

Ichigo eyed the boots wide eyed. They were brand spanking new, still shiny. In fact, I was feeling a tad bit jealous now. But Ichigo deserved it. He's saved my ass more than once. Ichigo looked up again. "I don't know what to say," he muttered.

I sighed and took my helmet off, tossing my hair back and lying down, eyes closed. "Don't say anything. I owe you for not telling anyone…about my secret. There's a congratulatory chocolate bar there too. It's for surviving for a year. One for you, me, and Renji," I said.

There was no response. Damn, I could fall asleep right now. I sucked some air into my stale, dirty mouth and sighed in relaxation, the gunshots in the distance in the back of my mind. You forget the little things in life during war. Like a tooth brush for example. Or soda. Oh how I could go for a soda. A nice coke on ice. I smiled at that thought. Sitting on the porch back home in springtime, watching mom work on a quilt and dad and Hanataro play football. I opened my eyes again and Ichigo was looking at me. I gave him a questioning look. "Your hair is growing long again. Want me to cut it?" he asked simply.

I sat up and nodded. Ichigo pulled out a knife and I put my hair in a ponytail. He sat behind me and I closed my eyes. "Keep it long enough for a pony tail. It will look like shit otherwise," I said.

Ichigo chuckled and nodded. A moment later I felt the knife go through my hair and felt the weight fall off my shoulders. "What should I do with this?" he asked.

"Toss it. My hairs a fucking mess," I said.

"No it's not. I think it's soft," Ichigo said. I turned and saw he was stroking the locks. I sighed and took the clump of hair away and threw the hair away but keeping the hair tie. The others came back then and Renji found the chocolate bar.

"Happy anniversary," I said jokingly. Renji laughed and tousled my hair then took a bite of his chocolate, a look of ecstasy on his face making me laugh. Soon we were all in bed, ready for another long day tomorrow. Though the tent was dark, faint flashes of light from the guns shone through. The silence was constantly broken by thunder like sounds but we all knew they were guns. But this has become our lullaby in a way. I woke an hour or so later and went to take my shower. Oh soap, how I have missed you. After the shower I headed back and finally went to sleep, excited and scared for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Glad you got those new boots Ichi?" I asked smiling. We've been walking quite literally all day.

"Yeah. Probably would have been barefoot by now in my last pair," Ichigo said with a smile. It was getting dark out so it was hard to tell by now. Captain Kuchiki finally stopped on a cliffside, all of us panting slightly.

"Tomorrow we will be entering battle down there," captain said. We walked over and looked down to see some more trenches. Great.

"What's the mission?" I asked.

"Sosuke Aizen's second in command is there, Kaname Tosen," captain said. Aizen served directly under Hitler and Tosen served directly under him. Tosen has gone blind by a mustard gas attack a year or two back but he was still just as great a strategist so he still served in the field. It would be much better if he was dead. "We rest for now. Head down tomorrow when they're tired from a long night of fighting."

We all nodded and unpacked. No fire tonight unfortunately to help keep us hidden. Another cold night in Germany. Great. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

A soft roaring in the distance. "There is a waterfall only a small distance away. You may wash and refill your water there," captain said.

The others cheered and ran off. "I'll stay and guard camp," I said.

I didn't hear a response so I sighed and looked over the edge. The moon was clear tonight, lighting up our little campsite. I was surprised when Ichigo came and sat next to me. "I…um…I never said thanks yesterday. For the stuff. You saved my ass," Ichigo said.

"No problem," I said off handedly and took off my helmet then pulled my hair out.

"Were you always like this?" Ichigo asked.

"Like what?"

"Serious. Or were you actually a girl at some point in your life?"

I chuckled and Ichigo smiled. "I suppose I was more innocent before the war. Definitely more feminine. Dresses and such, you know," I said.

"And what happened?"

"Probably about the time they took my mom," I said stone cold again.

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

"My mom is German. She came over with my dad once he was released in the first war. And you know every single ex-German citizen is automatically a spy of course so she was taken into one of those camps," I said darkly. "That's when I had to step up in the family. I became a mom for Hanataro, a shoulder to cry on for my dad, and a moneymaker for the family working as a nurse. That's when I lost my girlish attitude. I suppose I became a man then. Not now."

Ichigo stared at me but I just kept staring out at the moon. "Is that why you fight?" he asked softly.

"The sooner this war ends, the sooner my mom gets out. That and Hanataro needed me," I said then turned towards Ichigo. "You have to have something to fight for. Because if you don't, the war will eat you alive. I see it in your eyes Ichigo. You're losing hope. It's hard not to, it seems everyday more and more allies are dying. But you have to find something to keep you going. Who do you fight for Ichigo?" I asked.

Ichigo blinked then looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "My family. My father and my sisters. They need me to return home, to help raise them," Ichigo said, finally smiling again.

We sat in happy silence for some time until the others came back. Ichigo left to take a bath but I stayed at camp and lay down to sleep. I woke only a little while later to my own shivering. Damn German weather. I rubbed my arms furiously but nothing seemed to work. That is until a body pressed against my own. "Um…Ichi?" I asked.

"I'm cold too. Let's warm each other up hm?" he asked me.

I nodded and I felt Ichigo wrap an arm around me to pull me tighter to him. He was also cold, evident of the goose bumps each of us shared. But I soon felt warm, my cheeks heating up. Perhaps I haven't lost all of my womanly attitudes. Perhaps I felt more than feelings of friendship for Ichigo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yet again Ichigo and I were running and yet again we were ahead of our peers. I took the lead and Ichigo covered my flank as we continued our assault in the trenches, hoping to find Tosen within this maze. I slung my rifle over my shoulder and shot at any enemies that came into my sight. Though automatic weapons are the thing this day and age, I still enjoy a good old-fashioned rifle. Currently I was shooting a M1 Garand and having great success. There it was. The door. Ichigo and I switched and he tossed a grenade. We both got on corners just as the boom went off. A few men stumbled out coughing but we made quick work of them. Ichigo and I ran inside to find Tosen sitting there ever so calmly. "Have you come to kill me then?" Tosen asked in plain English.

"So it would appear," I said.

"We have done nothing wrong. All I ever sought was justice," Tousen said calmly.

"Justice? You call murdering millions of Jews justice?" Ichigo questioned.

"Perhaps we share different ideals. No matter. Aizen has killed the Führer and taken his place. Even if I am gone, he will bring the justice I desire," Tosen said.

"Hitler is dead?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. That man really was an imbecile. The army was near revolt until Aizen rose to power. Now nothing can stop us," Tosen said.

I raised my rifle to his chest. "Good bye Tosen. See you in hell," I said and before he could respond I shot him in the chest. Ichigo and I turned and began walking out. That is until I heard a familiar click. I turned and saw the canister in Tosen's hands. He must have hidden it under the table. "Run Ichigo! Gas!" I shouted. We both began sprinting but it was too late. The grenade went off releasing mustard gas into the trenches. I fumbled for my mask and quickly put it on. Ichigo, where's Ichigo? I turned and saw him on the ground coughing. He must have tripped. Damn it! I crawled over and saw his mask was gone. I yanked one off a dead body and shoved it onto Ichigo's face.

Ichigo began to gasp into the mask, somewhat to my relief. Oh please, please be ok. He wasn't in the gas for long but it doesn't take much for you to succumb to the pain. As soon as the mask was fully attached, I dragged Ichigo out of the trenches. We were in the line of fire now but at this moment the mustard gas drenched trenches were worse. I dragged him for a while until we got to an area that was mustard gas free, pulling him back into the depths. Ichigo leaned against me, unconscious, as I gripped onto my rifle, waiting for an enemy. Fortunately, a few minutes later, Renji appeared. "Shit! Hanataro! Were you in that mess over there?" Renji asked bending down next to us.

"Yeah. I shot Tosen but he released the mustard gas and Ichigo inhaled some," I said pulling off my gas mask now.

"We need to get back to camp. Now," Renji said. We both put Ichigo on each of our shoulders and began the trek back. We ran into a few Germans but eventually took them out. Our makeshift campsite was missing a few men and all eyes were on Ichigo. I took off his mask and winced. His eyes were swollen shut and his mouth wasn't doing any better.

"Can you fix him Yamada?" captain Byakuya asked.

"I can try," I murmured. I went through the first aid kit and began my work. Unfortunately I didn't have that great of supplies. The eyes weren't that much of a problem but it's the throat I'm worried about. I stepped over to captain and the others, wiping a bit of blood off my hand. "He'll need a week, minimum. Even if he can last that long. What he really needs is treatment for his throat. He's gasping over there," I said.

"What should we do? We have been ordered to stay here until further notice," captain said.

I sighed. I had a plan but they won't like it. "There's a town a few miles past enemy lines. We ca-"

"Absolutely not," captain said.

"Will you just listen to me? Anyways, there's dead German soldiers all over the place. We steal a few uniforms, Ichigo and I sneak over, and we're Germans," I said.

"Do you speak German?" Renji asked.

"Fluently," I said not looking away from captain. It was like we were having a staring contest right now.

"Renji, Chad, and Uryuu go procure some German uniforms. Hanataro monitor Ichigo's condition," captain said. We all nodded and broke up. Ichigo was wheezing now and there was nothing I could do but pour water down his throat. I knew it would sting but until I got medicine of some kind this was all I could do. Renji and the others came back a while later with uniforms. While I filled up the canteens at the waterfall I also changed there then came back.

"I should go with you," Renji said.

"The fewer of us the better," I said.

"But you're not half as strong as I am. I mean can you even carry-"

"I have to try," I said sternly then put Ichigo on my back. Captain came over then.

"One week. Be back in one week understood?" he asked.

I nodded. Then I was off. Renji was right. I still had the strength of a woman and I already felt Ichigo getting heavy on my back. But I had to keep going. I refused to let Ichigo die. I jogged on and on and on, across the battlefield to the countryside. The sun had set and it was nearly pitch black out now. Both Ichigo and I were short of breath and I had slowed down to a walk. Ichigo let out a violent cough. "Don't you die on me now. You hear me Ichigo? You better not fucking die. Your dad needs you, your sisters need you, and…I need you ok?" I said.

An hour later I was wobbling. Renji was right. I'm not strong enough. Just as I was about to collapse I saw a feint light in the road. Looking closer it appeared to be some kind of cart with animals in the back. They got closer and closer until they stopped beside Ichigo and me. There was an old man and a little girl in the front, staring at us. For a while we both just looked at each other as if the other was an exotic animal.

I finally decided to speak up. **"Please, my friend needs a place to rest and some medicine. We were hit with mustard gas," **I said pleadingly.

The man continued to stare between the limp Ichigo and me. Ichigo coughed onto me and some blood came out. Shit! He's getting worse. But that seemed to seal the deal because the man motioned us into the carriage. I tossed Ichigo in the back and then got in with him. Looks like they're transporting some sheep. I moved Ichigo to a large pile of hay and laid him down. I gave him some more water but it definitely pained him for it to go down. He coughed and spat a bit more blood out. I was going to wipe it away but the next thing I knew there was a handkerchief in my face. I looked up and saw that the little girl handed it to me. I smiled and nodded then patted the blood off. The old man scolded the girl and she turned forward again.

A few hours later we arrived at a small farm and cottage. After letting the sheep out, the farmer motioned me to a barn and a large pile of hay. I carefully set Ichigo down and turned to say thank you but the farmer was gone. With a sigh of relief I laid back. We were safe. For now at least. The problem is they probably don't have the medicine out here. All I can do is hope now. I carefully wrapped Ichigo's eyes as he slept peacefully. But I looked down and saw his leg. He was bleeding! I pulled down his pants and saw a bullet wound. How did I not notice this earlier? The bullet went through, thankfully, so I quickly took care of the wound.

Is this why Ichigo fell behind? Someone was shooting at us and Ichigo took the hit. I should have been paying better attention! I was surprised a moment later to a tap on my shoulder. I spun around only to see an old woman and the girl from earlier. **"I'm Claudia and this is my grand-daughter Nelliel. You met my husband Augustus. We brought some food and hot water for you," **the old woman said.

I nodded and she set the items down then motioned her grand-daughter out. Using the hot water, I cleaned Ichigo's bullet wound and wiped the rest of his body down. He was in great shape, not too muscular but just enough. What am I thinking? I blushed and continued wiping and wrapping Ichigo's wounds. He had an infection on his foot, probably from his boots before, and a few other abrasions. When I was done I looked at the food left and my eyes widened. Fresh fruit and bread. When was the last time I saw fresh fruit, much less fresh anything? I grabbed the apple and eyed it over for a moment before taking a bite. I almost cried at how delicious it was. I quickly devoured the first apple before going to the second. There was also a small pitcher. I looked inside and I almost cried again. Milk, real straight from the cow milk. I took a large gulp and sighed in contentment then poured some into Ichigo's mouth.

I spent the next hour monitoring Ichigo and eating the food watching him. He did seem better, the clean air of the untainted countryside doing him good. After putting out the small candle left behind I moved directly next to Ichigo and lay down. I can't do anything more until the sun rises. Just last the night Ichigo, please last the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning I woke to a rooster crowing in the barn rafters. It was late in the morning, probably nine or ten. I sat up and looked Ichigo over who looked surprisingly better. Still looked like shit but not about to die. I saw there was a loaf of bread, for me I suppose, and I ate half of it. I walked outside the barn and saw the woman and little girl. The girl saw me and ran over excitedly, the grandma frightened. **"Hi, I'm Nelliel but grandma calls me Nel. What's your name?" **the girl asked.

I blinked, given that she was hugging my leg now. **"Hanataro. And my friend in there is Ichigo," **I said.

**"Is he gonna be ok? He had wrapping on his eyes and he didn't stop coughing."**

**"I hope so. He really needs some medicine for his throat though."**

Nel nodded but looked past me and started laughing giddily then ran forward. I turned and saw the farmer from yesterday that I now knew as Augustus riding in on his wagon. He jumped off and hugged Nelliel then turned and saw me. He stepped forward and put some medicine in my hand, the exact medicine I needed. **"Go help your friend," **he muttered.

I nodded and ran back into the barn. Ichigo had started coughing profusely. "It's ok Ichi. You're going to be ok," I murmured while grinding the pill and poured it in some water. I cradled his head against me then poured the liquid down his throat. Hopefully this works and we're not too late.

"Amerikanisch," a voice said behind me. American.

I turned and saw Augustus in the doorway to the barn. "Was? Ich? Amerikanisch?" I asked. What? Me? American?

"Sie sind zwei Amerikaner oder?" he asked. He asked if the two of us were American. "Das ist ein Colt-Revolver an der Hüfte. Eine amerikanische Waffe."

Shit he knew my weapon was American. I ever so slowly stood up and made a defensive position in front of Ichigo. "Wir wollen keinen Ärger." We don't want trouble I said.

Augustus reached down his shirt and pulled out a necklace. On the end I saw the star of David. "Wir auch nicht." Neither do we he said then left.

I sighed in relief. I think he trusts us now. After I looked over Ichigo and saw he was getting better I stepped outside and over to Augustus. **"I wanted to say thank you for the medicine and I wish to repay you by helping you on the farm," **I said.

**"Have you ever worked on a farm?"**

**"Back home."**

He looked me over and nodded. Augustus led me to Nel who I helped with her chores the rest of the day. I gathered the eggs, milked the cow, and fed the pigs. Then I went back to Augustus who was having trouble chopping the wood. I gladly took the axe and spent the rest of the day chopping. Claudia came out when the sun was getting ready to set. **"Dinner is ready," **she said.

I nodded and wiped the sweat off my brow. There was a hearty meal for two in the barn and I sat beside Ichigo. "When are you going to wake up Ichi?" I asked.

Right on cue Ichigo sat up panting as if he had a nightmare. "H-Hana?" Ichigo asked.

I grabbed his hand then said, "I'm right here Ichigo," I said.

"H-Hana, I can't see," Ichigo said patting the cloth over his eyes.

"It was the mustard gas Ichigo. You're temporarily blind and you took a bullet to the leg. I carried you to this farm and we got you the medicine just in time," I said.

Ichigo gripped my hand tighter and his other hand shakily went to my face. I blushed as his shaking hand touched around my face before he cupped my cheek. "H-Hana?" Ichigo asked again.

"I'm right here Ichigo and I'm not leaving. I promise," I said squeezing his hand back. He nodded in relief. "Are you hungry?" I asked smiling.

"Starved."

"Then you're in for a real treat," I said then grabbed his plate. I stabbed some eggs and then said, "I'll feed you so just open your mouth, ok?"

Ichigo nodded and I put the egg in his mouth. "Oh my God! Is this egg? Like real egg?" he asked then finished chewing.

"If you liked that then you'll really like this," I said putting the cup of milk to his mouth.

Ichigo took a small sip then chugged the rest of the contents down. "There really is a God," he said making me laugh.

I slowly fed him the rest of his food, me watching him freak out over the fresh produce. I quickly ate my dinner just as Claudia came back. **"Here's some hot water and blankets for tonight. See you in the morning," **Claudia said then walked back.

Ichigo reached for the gun on his hip but I grabbed his hand. "That's the farmer's wife. They know we're American and they're ok with it. They're Jews," I said.

Ichigo sighed in relief and nodded. "What did she say?" Ichigo asked.

"There's some water for a bath and blankets for tonight. We're sleeping in a barn by the way. Come on I'll help you to the bath," I said then helped Ichigo up.

"Um…I would understand if you didn't want to help me," Ichigo said flustered.

"I was a nurse back home. I've seen plenty of naked men," I said but still blushed at the thought.

Ichigo nodded, blushing as well, and began to undress. I looked away, if that would somehow help with his modesty. "Um…Hana?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah? Sorry I'll help you in," I said. I grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and guided him into the tub. He winced once his leg was in the water but still submerged himself into the metal tub. I used my bar of soap and washed the blood and dirt off his body. I was finally touching the muscles I admired back at training camp. Firm and resilient, yet still warm and inviting. Ichigo slowly began to relax and he even leaned back against me in comfort, making me blush but continue. By the time I was done the water was luke-warm and darkened from blood and dirt. I pulled Ichigo out and helped him redress then brought him back over to the hay where I laid the blanket over him then finally passed out beside him.

"Hey Hana?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes?" I replied sleepily.

"What…um…what's your real name? Hanataro is your brother's name, so what's your name?" Ichigo asked.

I paused for only a moment. "Haruka. Haruka Yamada," I said.

Ichigo seemed to process this for a second. "Can I keep calling you Hana?" he asked.

I smiled then briefly laughed. "No problem Ichi," I said, making Ichigo chuckle.

"Good night Hana."

"Good night Ichi," I said. Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you for waking up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"That's it Ichigo. Come on, I'm right here," I said. Day four on the farm and Ichigo had blurry sight. He and Nel get along very nicely even though he doesn't know a word she's saying. Ichigo began stumbling towards me, making me laugh a little.

"Don't make fun of me Hana," Ichigo said.

**"Ichigo is like a baby!" **Nel said laughing happily.

"Is she making fun of me again?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you think?" I replied.

Ichigo sighed and began moving forward again. He tripped and began falling forward but I caught him. His face went right into my tied down chest, both of us blushing now. "Th-thanks," he muttered and stood back up.

"Don't try too hard, ok?" I asked.

"We only have a few more days before you said we have to head back. I need to be ready by then," he said.

I was about to reply when grandpa Augustus came speeding back in the cart. **"Nel get inside. You two get in the barn. They're coming," **Augustus said.

I nodded and grabbed Ichigo's arm, dragging him to the barn. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Germans," I hissed. I felt Ichigo tense.

Augustus followed me into the barn and lifted up an old ladder. **"Get in the rafters. You'll be safe up there," **he said.

I guided Ichigo up the ladder and we both laid down flat on the top. Augustus threw the ladder back down and covered it a bit then walked back out just as two cars full of soldiers arrived. The leader was a bald man with the iciest blue eyes I ever saw and a large nine tattoo covering half of his face and crossing right over his eye. Nel and her grandparents stood quivering as the Germans ransacked the farm, taking whatever they pleased. The soldiers came as quickly as they left leaving devastation in their path. "I'll be back. Stay here," I murmured to Ichigo.

I hopped down from the rafters and ran to the family. **"You ok Nel?" **I asked bending to her height.

**"Y-yeah," **she sniffled through tears.

**"They come by frequently to collect what 'belongs' to the Führer's army. We can't stop them and thankfully they haven't found out about…our heritage yet," **Augustus said as Nel was led inside by Claudia. He looked to make sure Nel was inside then turned back to me. **"That was how they got her parents, my daughter and her husband. We told Nel they're at work in the city but really they were taken. Taken to one of those…camps," **Augustus choked out on the last part.

I grabbed his shoulder in a side hug. **"Back home any Germans in America are considered 'spies' for their home. My mom is German so they took her away. They put her in a camp as well," **I said then turned to him. **"But that's why I fight. So my mom can get home and maybe you can get your daughter back**.**"**

Augustus finally smiled and nodded. He looked around the farm and sighed. **"Time to clean up their mess."**

**"Ichigo and I will help."**

**"The boy can barely see."**

**"Ichigo isn't the type to give up when others need help. He just fights even harder."**

Augustus chuckled and nodded. I went back to the barn and brought Ichigo down then we began our work. Fight, we have to keep fighting. Fighting for the ones we care about, for the ones who need it, for the ones who want to survive. And I won't stop until I win.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Do we have to leave?" Ichigo murmured softly at the morning of the seventh day.

"I told captain to give me a week to get you better and you're at about 90% right now. Otherwise we'll be called dead or deserters," I said.

Ichigo sighed then nodded as we finished packing our bags. We walked out, side by side, to see the family there. Augustus stepped forward with a bag of produce. **"Good luck," **he said then shook my hand.

Ichigo found some money in his German uniform that I now gave to Augustus. **"1000 Reichsmark isn't enough of a thank you for everything you have done for us, but this is all we have," **I said.

Augustus's eyes widened and he looked between the money and me. We didn't need it anyways. He gave me a hug and then we left. Ichigo and I went off the beaten path so we should get there by late afternoon. That is until we heard two cars. Ichigo and I ducked into a bush and saw the two cars from the other day drive by. Heading right where we just were. "They're heading for-" Ichigo began.

"I know," I hissed. Damn it! "Ichigo head back to camp. I'm going to end this once and for all."

"I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Your eye sight's not all there yet. You're useless to me."

"Damn it Hana-"

"I'm going Ichigo. Without you." And with that I was gone. Ichigo wasn't up for running yet with his bad leg so I had the advantage. I took the back roads back and found myself at the small farm banging on the door.

Augustus answered, surprised to see me. **"We're ending the pillaging. Today. Take your family and hide,"** I shouted.

Augustus nodded. They would go to their basement most likely or into the woods behind the house. I ran into the barn and climbed into the rafters. I only had to wait 5 minutes for the two cars to come. Let's make this interesting hm? I cocked my gun and took aim. Boom went the tire on the second vehicle, the car flipping over and killing most of the passengers. The front car with the leader screeched to a halt, the soldiers out and at the ready. I took another shot and hit the gas tank of the flipped over car, killing off the rest of injured soldiers from the first attack then moving to a new opening on the barn.

The soldiers began charging towards the cottage and barn so I began my attack. I shot several down before they finally looked at the barn. Soon the farm became riddled with bullets and I jumped off the rafters again. I pulled out my pistol and shot at the ones about to enter the barn. Only a few left. I ran around the corner and waited until another three ran right past me. Bang, bang, bang and they were gone. Now, where's baldy? **"Come out with your hands up or the girl dies!" **a voice rang out.

Nel! I weighed the options. She was only a girl. I sighed and moved through the barn then back to the cottage. Nel was held at gunpoint to the number nine man. **"Who are you?" **I asked.

The man cackled then said, **"I should have guessed you were American. If you were really German than you'd know I am Führer Sosuke Aizen's ninth general, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Now who are you?"**

**"I'm just another soldier."**

**"Please! You just killed three dozen of my men in a few minutes. Now tell me your name."**

**"One German called me 'the angel of death'. Does that sound familiar?" **I asked.

Aaroniero visibly froze and his eyes widened.** "You?"**

**"Am I that well known?"**

**"Some say you've killed a thousand men from your perch in the sky. Rumor was you moved to the front lines but I didn't think they were true."**

**"Well here I am. I've killed Tosen and now I'm going to kill you."**

**"Y-you killed him? That was you?"**

**"Yes."**

Aaroniero smiled now. **"If I kill you then just maybe I can take Tosen's place as right hand man instead of that fox face. Now, drop your weapons and get down on your knees or the girl loses her head."**

I sighed but did as he asked. **"H-Hana," **Nel whined.

**"Shut up you little Jewish rat!" **Aaroniero hissed pulling on Nel's green hair.

**"Stop! Nel look at me," **I said. She sobbed and looked at me. **"Everything's going to be ok. Go back inside the house ok?"**

Aaroniero smirked and let her go and she bolted inside. I saw him pull a general's blade from his side and saunter forward. He tipped my helmet off and pulled my ponytail out. **"Funny. You look just like a woman," **he murmured creepily then ran a finger along the side of my face.

I cringed in disgust. **"Just get it over with."**

**"Don't worry I'm getting there," **he said then moved down from my face to my shirt. A moment later he ripped it open to reveal my wrapped chest. He began hysterically laughing as I frantically tried to fix my shirt. **"My God you are a woman! Oh this is just too good!"**

I glared at him once I finished buttoning my shirt. **"I may be a woman but that hasn't held me back once in this war. Now kill me as a soldier," **I said heated.

**"As you wish," **Aaroniero said. He pulled his blade back and I relaxed. I'm going to die saving that child and I still saved Hanataro. I can live with that. But my heart panged thinking about Ichigo. Wait! Why am I thinking about Ichigo? I woke from my thought as the sword glimmered in daylight. **"Goodbye, angel of death."**

Just as he was about to attack a stone hit his head. He turned and we both saw Nel sticking out her tongue. I dove to the side and grabbed my pistol then shot him in the chest. He turned back to me growling then stepped forward. I shot him again and he kept coming. I tried to shoot him one last time but my bullets were out. He grinned maniacally and was about to stab me but someone shot him in the head. He fell to the side while I remained panting. I turned ever so slowly and found my savior to be Ichigo. He ran over to me and knelt beside me, also panting. "Hana are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

I couldn't say anything. My voice was gone. Instead I reached forward and grabbed Ichigo in a tight hug, grabbing the fabric on his back between my knuckles so tightly they were white. Ichigo gently hugged me back, patting my back. "I-I'm scared Ichigo. I can't do this anymore. I can't," I said miserably.

"Why do we fight?" Ichigo asked me sternly.

I pulled away slightly from his shoulder and back. "What?" I asked looking into his face.

"Why do we fight?" he asked.

I gulped at our close proximity. "T-to protect the ones we love."

"I'll protect you. I swear on my life I'll protect you. And I know you'll protect me," Ichigo said.

I could only nod. I nearly forgot the reason I came here. Hanataro. I smiled and nodded and Ichigo finally smiled back. Just then Nel ran over, hugging Ichigo and me in her small arms. I fight for this, this light happiness welling up in my chest. Augustus stepped over as well. **"Thank you. Thank you so much," **he said excitedly.

I stood up and said, **"People are going to want to know where this guy went. And you're going to tell them the truth. The angel of death killed them, ok?" **I asked and Augustus smiled. I turned and saw the other car. **"Can we take it?"**

**"Please do," **Augustus said. He also loaded the car up with more fresh food and then we were off, riding back to camp in style. I took off my helmet and let my hair whip in the air. I stood up on the seat and raised my hands. I felt so free, so alive. I let out a loud cheer and Ichigo laughed then I sat back down. It was nightfall by the time we got back to camp and we were nearly shot at because of our vehicle.

"Calm down captain. It's us," I said taking off my helmet.

"Ichigo you look well," captain said ignoring me.

"All thanks to Hanataro here. He saved me," Ichigo said, grabbing my shoulder.

"Come on that doesn't matter now. We come bearing gifts!" I shouted then began unloading the food out of the car. And that night we feasted. Bread, cheese, and an assortment of fruits and vegetables, all foods we had nearly forgotten. Even a few bottles of wine. While the others went to go take a bath I sat on the edge looking over the battlefield.

"Sure is loud out here huh?" Ichigo asked sitting beside me.

"I just got used to the calm," I said with a smile then took a sip from my bottle. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the chocolate from a while ago, breaking a piece off for Ichigo and myself. We drank and nibbled watching the light flash through the sky.

"You know I would have died without you. In the trenches last week," Ichigo said. I turned and saw him staring at me.

"And I would have died today without you," I said.

"I guess we really do make a great team," Ichigo said.

I nodded. I looked down and shakily put my hand in his, entwining my fingers with his. He looked back at me surprised. "Do you promise?" I asked quietly.

"Promise what?"

"To protect me?"

Ichigo paused. I sighed and was about to turn back. "It's funny. I always thought you would be the one protecting me. You're the best shot in this entire damn army. But I realized we all need protection. So yes, I am going to protect you Hana. You're one of the ones I want to protect," he said. I was surprised when he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Because I protect my loved ones."

I was about to reply when the chorus of yells from the others interrupted us. Ichigo abruptly stepped away and back to his sleeping mat. Ichigo said he protected his loved ones. Did he…love me?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Any orders?" Renji asked boredly the next night.

"Not yet," captain said coolly. "Let's go to bed."

Everyone had already showered and tonight I was finally going to take my bath. An hour later I woke up and went to wash off. The waterfall was beautiful, a true sight of beauty in these desolate plains. I undressed and stepped into the cool water, goose bumps already running up my arm. Once I submerged however I felt better. I began to hum a song but then went into full on singing a moment later. "Is this how we're always going to meet?" a familiar voice asked over the roar of the waterfall.

I turned and saw Ichigo. Yes, this was a very familiar situation, more than a year ago now. Ichigo began to undress but I just couldn't seem to move. I didn't want to move. I wanted him to come to me. I wanted this. Ichigo stepped into the water and soon I found myself backed up against a rock watching the water pour down Ichigo's back. I carefully reached up and cupped Ichigo's cheek then brought his face down to mine and we kissed.

It was hungry and needy and passionate in every way. We both needed this, the feeling of being wanted and the feelings of love. The feeling that the other person cared, that someone cared how we felt. Ichigo pressed against me more firmly and I felt 'it' against me, making me shudder in pleasure. I pulled away for a moment, keeping my forehead against his. "I haven't done this before," I whispered breathlessly.

"Me neither. But I know ever since that night a year ago I've dreamed about you in that shower and what I wanted to do. Will you let me?" Ichigo asked.

I blushed and looked down, my eyes drawn to the circular scar of the bullet wound on Ichigo's leg. I reached down and gently grazed it. "Are you going to protect me?" I asked.

At Ichigo's chuckle I looked back up. "I protect the things I love and I love you," Ichigo said.

He saw past my questions and got to the answer I really wanted. Ichigo did love me. I reached up and entwined my fingers in his hair with one hand and slid down to his chest with the other. A moment later I pulled him back in for another needy, heated kiss. I was pushed farther against the rock and lifted up a bit. I can't say I felt love for Ichigo but there was definitely something strong there. But right now both of us needed someone and we were both there for each other, scratching each other's itch. I think because we both nearly died within a time period of a week we both needed to be reminded we were alive. And I hadn't felt this alive since God knows when.

By the time we were done Ichigo and I had moved behind the waterfall to a small cave, me lying in his embrace and both of us quiet. The desire had been sated and now all we were left with was questions. I decided to go first. "What now?" I asked tiredly against Ichigo's chest.

"We get dressed and go back to camp," Ichigo said.

I nodded, slightly hurt, and sat up. I guess this meant nothing then. Ichigo stopped me however and grabbed my wrist. I turned back to him. "If that's all then I want to get dressed," I said shakily.

"You didn't let me finish," Ichigo said. Then he continued, "Then tomorrow we go to battle and we fight as hard as we can. We fight and we fight and we fight until this damn war is over and we win. Then we'll go back home and I'll find you. And from there we'll see how it goes," Ichigo said.

I stilled at the speech. So these feelings weren't just the heat of the moment? He wanted…a relationship? I leaned down and gave him a soft but deep kiss that Ichigo returned. "And what are we now?"

Ichigo smiled then said, "The same as before. We're a team."

I laughed and nodded. We were out of wedlock lovers. We were a team. I gave Ichigo one last kiss to seal the deal. A team on and off the field it seems. And that was something I didn't mind at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ok this is total bull shit," Renji said.

"What are you not getting?" I asked amused.

"We are all in a squad under captain Kuchiki."

"Yes."

"We are all on his team."

"Yes."

"You and Ichigo are a team."

"Yes."

"And I'm on the team with you and Ichigo."

"No."

"Gah!" Renji cried out annoyed and pulled at his hair, making Ichigo and me laugh.

"What Ichigo and Hanataro are trying to say is that they are their own little team. They read each other's minds in battle and back the other up," Uryuu said, wiping off his glasses.

"Yeah whatever," Renji muttered. "What happened to the first days together huh? Remember the bus ride to base, then the train, and then base camp with that devil Kenpachi? Why can't I be on your team?"

"I don't know. Hana can you handle another member on our team?" Ichigo asked playfully.

It's only been a week and I can hardly handle Ichigo at night. "Nope, don't think so. Ichigo is just enough for me," I said.

"Ichigo I've been your best friend since childhood. What's so good about Hanataro?" Renji asked.

"Hana and I agree on the same things," Ichigo said.

"Like what?"

"Like why we fight."

"Well, why do you fight?"

"To protect the one we love most," Ichigo said looking at me from the corner of his eye for a brief second.

"Oh ho Ichigo. I didn't know you and Hanataro had a girlfriend. Tell me, what's she like?"

"Well she has soft beautiful hair that I love to run my fingers through. She has a curvy body but not too curvy. Just the right amount, though she likes to hide it. She's a very serious person but I think I finally got her to completely open up to me. She's a farm girl who likes coke and chocolate with a little brother. And I know she'll be waiting for me when I come back home," Ichigo said dreamily. I couldn't help but chuckle as the others laughed.

"And you Hanataro?" Renji asked.

"My girl is like Ichigo's a bit. Great hair, great body that I want to run my hands down," I said and the guys let out a few wolf whistles. "Anyways her one flaw is that I ask her to do something and she doesn't listen. She watches out for others before herself and that's going to be her downfall. But I'm going to protect her from that," I said.

"Damn I need a girlfriend. I need a girl right now. Mm, I could go for a good fuck," Renji said.

"Yes, sex certainly does release the tension doesn't it," Ichigo said smirking at me now that the others were distracted.

Captain finally came over. "No news yet. Go take baths then bed. Ichigo and Hanataro can keep guard like usual," captain said. The others grunted and trudged off like usual. Ichigo remained still until the voices of our comrades were gone. A moment later Ichigo was on top of me, his lips smashed against my own.

"Releases the tension hm?" I asked when we both paused for air.

"Don't you feel relaxed afterwards? Not a care in the world?" Ichigo replied.

"I suppose so."

"And what was that about my downside?"

"I asked you not to follow me back to the farm that day but you did anyways, putting yourself in danger."

"But I saved you. And I don't know what I'd have done if you had died."

I turned back to Ichigo and saw his expression of seriousness overlaid by sadness. I sighed and sat beside Ichigo, leaning against a tree, and entwining our fingers. "Are we going to let Renji in on our team?" I asked playfully.

"Who said I wanted to share you?" Ichigo asked, making me laugh. A while later the guys came back then Ichigo and I went to take our bath. We undressed in the little cave behind the waterfall and waded in the pool back there. Soon body was against body and we continued our now usual nightly activity. The days were spent dodging bullets and gagging on the smell of corpses. But here like this in each other's embrace, it was as if we were telling each other everything was going to be all right. Everything is going to be fine. In this pool behind the waterfall there was nothing past the rush of water. There was no war, no home, no family. It was just us. And what an amazing feeling that was.

But it was also dangerous. Because when all you do is focus on your partner and the pleasure they're giving you, you lose everything else. Like the closer than normal sounds of bullets ringing through the air. Or the shout of your friend asking where you are. "Hana!" Ichigo cried out upon release, me still in the afterglow of my own. Ichigo looked down on me panting and dazed, slightly crazed in the eyes. I leaned up and kissed him, deep and loving. Soon I felt myself wrapping my arms around him and he doing the same for me.

"What the fuck?!" a voice rang through our seclusion.

Ichigo and I pulled apart and turned to see a wide-eyed Renji. Time stopped for a split second. "Renji-"

"Hanataro's a girl? Kenpachi called you girly face but you really are a girl? Holy fucking shit!" Renji shouted.

I winced at the way Renji was shouting and Ichigo turned to cover me the best he could. "Renji can we-"

"We were attacked while you were gone and captain Kuchiki got injured. I came to find Hanataro, the guy I've known for a fucking year but doesn't trust me enough to say anything!" Renji shouted. "Whatever. Get back to camp once you're dressed," Renji muttered then left the cave.

Ichigo and I got out then began getting changed. "Ichi, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo said.

"What if he tells the captain? What if the captain sends me back home? What if-" I asked frantically but Ichigo grabbed my arms, making me pause.

"Everything is going to be ok. I'll talk to him. Now we really need to get back," Ichigo said.

I nodded and we ran back. Captain was shot in the arm and I began my work. "Well captain, you're lucky. It was a through and through so besides the pain you're fine," I said. "Here's some medicine for pain and a sedative for tonight," I said.

The captain nodded and took the pills. "Ok, listen up. I sent command news of our attack. We are moving to a town due west of here tomorrow morning to assist captain Zaraki in battle. Understood?" captain asked.

We all nodded. "Hana," Ichigo called out.

I walked over behind a tree and saw Renji leaning against it. "So…um…now that you know the truth what are you going to do?" I asked.

Renji glared at me, leading me to believe it was not going to be good. "Ichigo told me why you're doing it, for your brother. I don't know any sister with balls as big as yours. Faking to be a dude to save your brother's ass. Cool stuff. Your secret's safe with me," Renji said.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Now, I'm just pissed because you didn't tell me," Renji said.

"What were we supposed to say?" Ichigo asked and Renji shrugged then turned back to me.

"I guess you really are afraid of dick huh? Well, not all dick apparently," Renji said with a smirk.

"If you want to keep yours you better not make fun of me again. Got it?" I asked and Renji gulped then turned to Ichigo and began asking him questions, making Ichigo blush.

I laughed then moved back to the campsite, lying down on my mat. Ichigo came over a few minutes later, lying beside me. "Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"For what?" I replied.

"To leave tomorrow."

"Not really. I'm going to miss the waterfall."

"Me too."

"Good night Ichi."

"Good night Hana."

And with that we fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"There he is! Damn it you fucking look like shit Girly. You're not going back to the trenches again, ya hear me?" Captain Kenpachi asked me after we had arrived at the battle site.

"Yes captain," I said smiling.

He just scoffed and patted my medic helmet, a bit hard I might add. "Whatever. Here's your sniper rifle and ammo. You're heading up with me. The rest of ya wimps split up. Got it fuckers?" Kenpachi asked. The rest nodded and ran off. Right now neither side was winning or losing but it would be a close call. I grabbed Ichigo and pulled him to the side.

"Be careful, ok? I'm not going to be with you so stick with Renji," I said.

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry. You'll cover me from the skies," Ichigo said then ran off.

I sighed then climbed the stairs of yet another church steeple and took my place in the nest. I watched Ichigo through my scope and covered his back as I did. And front. And side. Each shot I made was precise and quick, taking out my targets. "Damn girly, guess ya learned to hurry the fuck up in the trenches," captain Zaraki mused.

"When you've got something to protect you work hard for it," I murmured then took a shot before switching windows so I wouldn't get shot.

"Got yourself a boy girly?" Kenpachi asked grinning crazily. I didn't give him a response, only making him cackle more. "Kids these days. Can't even wait till there's a ring. I like it."

"Well captain, when you're living in a place where every single person is trying to kill you, you kind of have to go with the moment if you know what I mean," I said.

Captain grunted and I continued my assault. Ichigo went into a building a few minutes later however. "Damn it Ichigo!" I hissed.

I shot some other targets but Ichigo didn't come out. Shit! I began packing my gun. "What the hell you think you're doing girly?" captain asked.

"I'll be back. 1 minute tops."

"You can't just ditch mid battle!"

"My team mate is down there!" I shouted back then sprinted down the stairs. I ran across the street then went through the other collapsed buildings to get to the one Ichigo was in. I saw a pile of dead Germans and I heard Ichigo's voice. I ran towards it and suddenly everything was in slow motion. Ichigo was now outside the building and a single blue haired male was reaching for something on the ground. A grenade. Ichigo and I made eye contact and each of us realized the other's mistake. Just as Ichigo was about to shout my name not one, but two grenades went off, sending me flying back and into darkness with the sound of falling rubble as my lullaby.

**Ichigo's POV**

I kicked down the door to the building to find a table full of Nazis strategizing mid battle. With a few pops of my gun most were dead and unsuspecting while a single blue haired one glared at me. He yelled something in German then began walking forward. I pulled the trigger but no bullets. Shit! Reload! I stumbled back the hall from which I came as the blue haired guy began to smile and reach for his revolver. So I reached for a grenade and tossed it. The smirk fell and the blue haired guy lunged forward, trying to throw the grenade back.

In a flash of red behind him I saw…Haruka. No. Hana! Why are you here? You were up in the church! What are you doing here? She came to save me. Because she lost sight of me in the house. I saw a sad smile of recognition cross her face and she closed her eyes. I inhaled to shout but instead was thrown backwards from the blast of the grenades. I coughed a few times and opened my eyes to see the house collapsed. "Hana!" I screamed then ran at the building. I began digging in the rubble for a minute. Please. Please be ok Hana.

A moment later arms tore me away. "Ichigo we have to fall back! A panzer is coming!" Renji shouted.

"No!" I shouted squirming, trying to wrestle out of his grasp.

"Oi Chad! Grab Ichigo for me!" Renji shouted.

I was suddenly thrown over a shoulder and carried away from the rubble. "Hana!" I shouted. I saw two panzers moving right towards us but I was still more worried about her. The Germans have won the battle, for now at least, as we fell back. We ended up in the woods and Chad tossed me onto the ground. I immediately stood up and got in Renji's face. "We have to go back!" I shouted.

"That's German territory right now," Renji said.

"Hana's back there!" I shouted.

Renji blinked. "What?"

"She was under that collapsed building!"

"Damn it," Renji hissed clenching his fist. "Let's go!"

"That will not be allowed. I will not let my lieutenants charge in for a foolish cause," captain Byakuya said.

"I can't just leave her there! I love her!" I shouted.

Now everyone was listening. "What did you say?" captain asked.

"You heard me. Hanataro Yamada isn't Hanataro at all. Her real name is Haruka and she impersonated her brother to come over here and save his ass," I said.

"And is there proof of this?" captain asked.

"Damn! Why the fuck do you think I called her Girly all the damn time," Kenpachi said stepping in. "Can't believe you didn't see it. The second I saw her I knew she was a woman."

"And you didn't turn her in?" Byakuya asked.

"She shoots better than me. You think I wanted to lose someone like that?" the other captain countered.

"Nonetheless, that is now enemy territory guarded by three panzers. Until reinforcements arrive, we have to wait it out," Byakuya said.

"She could die in there!" I shouted.

"And she could also already be dead. Then we will have wasted more men for nothing," captain said.

We both glared at one another, fuming. I stormed off to the side and sat down, looking over the small town. I couldn't see the building from here. All I could do now was wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Someone… someone is shouting. At me I believe. Come on Haruka. Wake up. The ringing in my ears grew louder and louder until it finally dulled out to someone shouting in German. "**You fucking American ass hole! Wake the fuck up!"**

I blinked and turned my head to see the blue haired guy from earlier. "**Morning Sleeping Beauty, rise and shine! Your fucking dumbass of a friend trapped us in this hellhole! Now I'm going to die with an ass hole that doesn't even know what I'm saying!" **he shouted.

**"I understand you. Now will you stop shouting?" **I moaned out, rubbing my head.

**"You…you speak German?" **the guy asked surprised.

I decided to just give him a look and he scoffed. I moved a little closer and saw he had some terrible injuries. His arm was nearly torn off and there was a large gash down the center of his chest. I looked around and saw the building we were in was some kind of supply room, shattered food crates littered about. Looks like the wooden beams in the roof saved us, giving us angled shelter. There was also a small fire in the far corner started only God knows how, but it was our only source of light. I looked back at the German and saw he was gritting his teeth in pain. I picked up a fallen pipe and put it into the fire. "**What the fuck are you doing?" **he asked.

**"I have to cauterize the wound on your shoulder," **I said.

**"What the fuck does that mean?"**

**"It means I'm going to take this pipe when it's nice and hot and seal the wound by burning it. It will be painful and it will leave a scar but it will stop the bleeding. Now, let's take care of the chest wound."**

The German looked me over then nodded and I scooted closer to him and pulled out my med pack. "Shit!" I muttered.

**"What did you say?" **he asked.

**"I said shit because I'm out of gauze."**

**"Well, what are you gonna do? Let me die?"**

**"Let me think!"** I hissed. I scratched an itch on my stomach and felt the gauze under my shirt. Damn. "**Close your eyes."**

**"What?"**

**"Just do it!"**

**"Damn, ok. Fine."**

I undid my shirt and looked down as I quickly undid the gauze wrapping me up. I sighed once I was done but when I looked up I saw the German was happily staring at my exposed chest. Quickly I pulled my shirt back down and closed my jacket. "**I said close your eyes!"**

**"Ha! What's the matter? America ran out of men with back bones so they're sending women over?"**

**"I snuck over in my brother's place to save him ok? Now if you want my help don't make fun of women again because I will kick your ass."**

The German chuckled and nodded. I used my gauze to wrap the wound on his chest then grabbed the hot pipe. I looked at the German and he gave me a nod so I stepped forward again. As soon as I put the metal against his skin he screamed and began rapidly inhaling and exhaling, German curses lacing his pants. His good hand was reaching to grab something. I gently took that hand and put it on my shoulder. He gave me an odd look for a moment then I continued my work. He gripped my shoulder so tightly I swear he was going to break a bone but I was done only a minute later.

The German panted, eyes closed. I reached into my pack and grabbed my canteen then put the vessel near his lips. He greedily drank the liquid, nearly finishing off the entire thing before I took it back. Then I reached back in my pack and found the pain meds, giving that to him then crawling to the crates, finding canned fruit on top. Good enough for me. I grabbed a few and came back over. After I pulled my knife out I stabbed the can, opening the top, then stabbed a piece of fruit and held it up to the German's mouth. He eyed the fruit, then me, then the fruit again before biting the fruit. We took turns eating and continued in silence for the rest of the meal. I went over and stirred the fire, grabbing a piece of broken beam and throwing that on while drinking the fruit juice out of the can. "**Why?" **the German asked.

**"Why what?" **I asked turning back to him.

**"Why did you save me?"**

I blinked then sighed and rubbed my head, thinking it over. "**I don't know. Back home I was a nurse so I guess I just don't have it in me to let someone die without trying to do something," **I said.

He nodded, accepting the answer, and laid back shutting his eyes. I pulled my mat out of my pack and looked over at the German. He looked pretty cold. It was almost winter here. I stepped closer until I sat next to him. He opened one eye and looked at me from the corner of his eye. I laid out my mat on top of us, acting like a blanket of sorts. He laughed and then put his good arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "**You keeping me warm woman?"**

**"Yes, because I didn't waste my time trying to fix you up to let you die from hypothermia. And my name's Haruka not woman."**

**"Whatever. My name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."**

I nodded and ever so carefully leaned against him, given that he had wrapped his arm around me, pulling me tighter to him. It was pretty quiet so it meant either one side had won or we're at a draw for the night. Where are you Ichigo?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I woke the next morning to the sound of crumbling. Blinking a few times, I turned to see Grimmjow using his bad arm to try to hack at the rubble with a knife. "**Stop. Don't do that," **I mumbled tiredly.

**"I'm not going to die down here ya hear me? We're getting out of this shit hole."**

**"First off your arm's not better yet. I don't want any permanent damage. Plus the rubble's not stable. It could collapse on us at anytime." **And right on cue the entire pile of building on top of us began to quiver. I grabbed Grimmjow and dragged him to the corner but it was too late for me as a large rock fell right on my ankle.

I shouted some profanities and even though Grimmjow didn't know what I was saying he saw the rock on my leg. He crawled over, pushed it, pushing so hard sweat was streaming down his face until it was off. He dragged me into his lap and we both looked down at my bleeding ankle. "**You ok?"** He asked.

**"It hurts but I don't think it's broken." **I tested setting my foot down then winced. "**I'm going to need a few days off, no pressure."**

**"Well we aren't leaving anytime soon so…"**

I laughed and Grimmjow smirked. And then I realized I was in Grimmjow's lap. I squirmed, trying to get out but he held me tight. "**Let me go."**

**"There's barely enough room for us as it is. Just sit here, ok?"**

**"Fine," **I muttered. Grimmjow smirked at that. I reached into my bag and grabbed some ointment, rubbing it on the gash on my ankle. I hissed in pain but Grimmjow held my shoulders still. Once I was done I looked for something to cover my wound.

**"Move up a little."** I listened to Grimmjow's demand and leaned forward. He took off his jacket then his dirty undershirt and handed the latter to me.

**"Aren't you going to get cold?" **I asked taking the shirt.

**"Not while you're in my lap," **Grimmjow said with a smirk.

I scoffed and looked to see he was now wearing his jacket open, exposing his damaged chest. My gauze that I put on yesterday had turned red in the middle. **"Why didn't you tell me it had started bleeding again?" **I asked frustrated.

**"Must have slipped my mind when I was pushing a boulder off your leg. You're welcome by the way," **he said.

**"You wouldn't have been pushing a boulder off of me if you hadn't been fucking around with the stability of the building. And…thanks."**

Grimmjow smirked again as I used half of the shirt he gave me to recover his wound and he watched me carefully while I did so. **"Your German is very good."**

**"Thanks."**

**"No I mean really good. Like German citizen good."**

**"My mother is German. English at school, German at the dinner table. She knew English but she thought we should know German for the future. Don't think she thought I'd end up here."**

**"What happened to her?"**

**"She's still alive… I hope."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You have Jewish camps we have German camps. For the 'spies'," **I said sarcastically. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and muttered something I didn't quite hear. I patted his chest when I was done and he winced. **"Are you in pain?"**

**"No."**

I hit his chest and he gasped to my amusement. **"Right now I'm your doctor so you need to tell me when you're in pain, ok?"**

I reached into my pack and grabbed some of the pain medicine. **"A woman doctor eh?"**

**"That's what I wanted to do before all this shit happened. The day I left I got my rejection letter from the school," **I said then clenched my fists. **"I mean what was I expecting? I'm a woman. I can't do anything."**

**"Just wait until you get back. You've proven a lot of fuckers wrong lasting this long. All you have to do now is live," **Grimmjow said off-handedly.

I smiled and nodded, putting the meds in his hand then went to the crate. **"We've got water, corned beef, tuna, crackers, biscuits, mints, and Weet Bix. All of it canned of course. We should be good for a few days," **I said then grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him.

He took the pills and sighed. I yawned tiredly and a moment later Grimmjow's arms wrapped around me. **"Didn't sleep well?" **Grimmjow asked.

**"No. I'm not used to such quiet. That and a giant, buff German was laying against me," **I said.

**"Can't kill my doctor, can I?"** Grimmjow asked.** "You can sleep now if you want."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Not much else to do."**

I nodded and curled farther into his lap. Grimmjow pulled up the mat and we both covered ourselves. It's only a matter of time before someone finds us. We'll be ok.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**"It's getting colder Grimmjow," **I said shivering.

**"Really? Feels like summer to me," **Grimmjow said with a smirk but shaking worse than me. A week. I think it's been a week since we were trapped. Food's almost out, smells like our shit, and the fire is about to finally die. **"Open up your shirt."**

**"What?"**

**"Skin to skin contact, it's warmer. They teach ya anything in the hospital?" **Grimmjow asked smiling.

I hmmphed then looked away to Grimmjow's amusement. I briefly looked back and saw Grimmjow staring at me patiently. After an annoyed sigh I unbuttoned my uniform, blushing, then opened Grimmjow's already open jacket a bit more. I looked at the crusty, blood red wrappings on his chest and removed them, the cut already scarred and the bleeding stopped. I carefully lay onto Grimmjow's chest and he wrapped his arms around me again. He was right, this felt much warmer whether it was the blush on my face or not. Smiling and closing my eyes, I curled against him, wanting more of the delicious heat. **"Don't rub against me too much or I'll get the wrong idea," **Grimmjow said.

**"Shut up and keep me warm," **I muttered.

Grimmjow chuckled then said, **"Yes ma'am." **We remained silent for a minute or so. **"Got anyone special in your life?"**

**"I've got my mom, my dad, and my little brother."**

**"I didn't mean it like that. You got a man waiting for ya?"**

I paused and thought it over. **"My team mate Ichigo."**

**"You and him more than just team mates then?"**

**"If you're asking if I gave myself to Ichigo then yes, I did. It was just something we both needed…to be reminded someone remembers we exist."**

**"So you don't love him?"**

**"I don't know. I definitely care about him. But there isn't a definition for love, is there? No guidelines or rules. You just have to figure it out. How is a person supposed to know what love is when there's no explanation for it?"**

**"I don't know either."**

**"What about you?"**

**"Me? Single and banging any broad that comes my way."**

**"Figures," **I muttered and Grimmjow laughed. Then it was silence again. **"We're going to die here, aren't we?"**

**"We're going to be fine."**

But that was the most defeated fine I ever heard. I wrapped my arms around Grimmjow in an effort to get warmer. I looked at the medals on his jacket, shining in the dim light of the fire. **"Why do you have so many medals? You important or something?" **I asked.

Grimmjow chuckled then said, **"You could say that."**

**"Guess I should have killed you the first day then hm?" **Grimmjow laughed more at that. **"Know anybody with a giant 9 on their face?"**

**"Aaroniero? Yeah, some crazy ass hole killed him. They call him the angel of death or something."**

**"Really? And what's this angel like?"**

**"Well he's a trained sniper from Siberia, born and raised they say. Lives off bark, drinks blood, and after killing you steals your soul and sends it to the devil. That's what I hear at least."**

**"Anything else?"**

**"Yeah. He wears a medic helmet and has long…red…hair…"** Grimmjow said looking at my discarded medic helmet and my hair but finally my amused smile. **"Shit! It's you?"**

I just laughed in response and Grimmjow groaned. There was some more gunfire and Grimmjow and I both sighed in contentment surprisingly. **"Our lullaby's on time for bed hm?" **I asked.

**"Goodnight Haruka."**

**"Goodnight-" **I began but an explosion went off above us, bringing the still crumbling building down more. Grimmjow put his head on top of mine and covered as much of me as possible. He was… protecting me?

After the shaking had stopped Grimmjow released me. **"You ok Haruka?"**

**"Yeah but the fires gone," **I said. It was nearly pitch black now. I pulled back and began buttoning up my shirt when I saw it. Light. A crack of light shining through the rubble. **"Grimmjow do you see that?"**

Grimmjow looked where I was looking. I climbed on top of the old box of food and reached up but I still couldn't reach it. **"Let me try."**

I got down on one knee and Grimmjow climbed on top of me. He pulled out his knife and began digging at the surface. Soon light flooded our cave and I laughed as the light soaked my skin. The bits of rubble fell and I saw Grimmjow reaching to get up. **"Step on my shoulder and I'll help push you up," **I said. Grimmjow did as I said and I grunted under the exertion of standing and pushing Grimmjow higher. He grabbed the ledge with his good arm and was able to climb out without using his bad arm. And then there was nothing. **"G-Grimmjow?"**I called out.

There was no response. He was gone, left me behind. I sat on the edge of the crate, defeated. **"What are you doing?" **a voice asked. I looked up and saw Grimmjow with a rope. "**You want to stay in that shit hole?"**

I laughed in happiness and shook my head no. I grabbed the rope and Grimmjow helped pull me out. We both hugged each other tightly. We were free. We were going to live! A nearby explosion broke us apart. I stared at Grimmjow and he stared back at me for a moment. **"I um…I guess this is it then," **I said holding out my hand.

Grimmjow looked at the hand and ever so slowly shook it. His hand remained afterwards so I pulled away first. I readied my gun, nodded to him, and was about to run when my ankle throbbed. I stumbled and leaned against the ruins of another building. **"Haruka!" **Grimmjow shouted then ran forward for me.

**"I'm fine!" **I said holding up my hand to stop him. **"Camp's not that far east. I can make it. You need to head back to your camp and get that arm taken care of."**

Before Grimmjow could respond another explosion went off right between us and I flew back. My head was ringing but I had to get out of here. I ran as fast as I could with my bad ankle back where I came from. Have to get back, have to get back to my friends. To Ichigo. I ran through an abandoned house and ended face to face with a tank. The tank stopped and I remained still as well. Germans poured in from the side and I was surrounded. My weapons were grabbed and I was thrown to the ground to a volley of voices yelling at me. So this is it, the end? I was grabbed by my hair and brought up to be face to face with a gun. The man wielding the weapon was a tall blonde with long hair.

He sneered and pulled back the safety. I closed my eyes and sighed. I won't give him the pleasure to see my fear. Though the voices surrounding me were shouting to finish me off all I heard was silence. The silence before death. The barrel of the gun pressed to my forehead and time seemed to stop for a moment. But then a familiar voice rang out above the others. I opened my eyes and saw everyone had stilled. **"M-Master Grimmjow?" **the blonde asked.

A panting Grimmjow knelt beside me. **"You ok?" **he whispered.

I nodded. Master? Grimmjow stood back up and everyone was at attention. **"Sorry, sir. We were led to believe you had died in battle, sir. You've been missing-"**

**"You think I don't know I've been missing? I've been buried under fucking rubble God knows how long Yylfordt!" **Grimmjow shouted.

**"Sorry, sir. My mistake, sir."**

**"And then you were about to kill my prisoner! Did I ask you to kill her?"**

**"No, sir."**

**"Then put your gun away and back the fuck off!" **Grimmjow shouted. The others did as he asked. Prisoner? Somehow I think Grimmjow is saving me even if he is calling me his prisoner. And everyone was listening to him. He definitely held some weight around here. Grimmjow turned back to me and helped me up. My ankle was not doing any better. I leaned against Grimmjow and he quickly took note of my injury.** "Now, who's been in charge since I was gone?"**

**"I have," **a voice said. Grimmjow and I turned to see a brown haired man and a silver haired one beside him. Grimmjow and the others bowed, Grimmjow putting his hand on my back and making me bow as well. **"I was wondering where you had run off to," **the brown haired one said stepping forward.

**"I nearly died but this woman saved me," **Grimmjow said.

The man stopped in front of me, smirk ever present. He put a gloved hand under my chin and tilted it up. I saw a flash of silver to the side but I was more focused on the man in front of me. If this is who I think it is I am totally screwed. **"Welcome to my homeland American. You can call me Führer Aizen," **he said.

I didn't respond but instead saw Aizen tear his eyes away from me to someone behind me. I heard a brief shout then blackness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

There was something hitting my face. A small drip of water I believe. It just kept dripping and dripping and dripping. I blinked and looked forward into the blackness of the room. I was in some kind of cellar with a bunch of other guys, all as exhausted and half dead as I felt. I rubbed my face and wiped the water off from earlier. "Oh Haruka, thank God." A voice muttered.

"Hisagi?" I asked to the side.

He smiled and hugged me. "We thought you were dead when they tossed you in here like a sack of potatoes!"

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Hello," a soft voice said.

I turned and saw two familiar captains. It was captain Shunsui and Ukitake. I turned back to Hisagi. "Sorry but where are we?" I asked.

"Welcome to the German POW, cell block A," Hisagi said. "What happened?"

"I…was buried under a building with another German. We escaped after a week but I guess I was caught. I thought…I thought they had killed me," I said shakily at the end.

"Hey sh, it's ok Haruka," Shinji said, rubbing my arm. Just then Ukitake let out a big cough.

"Are you not feeling well captain?" I asked crawling over to him.

"I've developed a bit of a cough since coming over," he said then coughed again.

"Doctors back at camp said it was just a cold," Shunsui said staring at his friend worriedly.

"Well, I'm no doctor but I've read a lot of books and I used to be a nurse," I said with a smile. Ukitake smiled weakly back and let me examine him. "If you don't mind me asking, has there ever been blood when you coughed?"

"Yes in fact and it has been happening more and more," Ukitake said.

"I'm basing this off previous cases but you may have typhus," I said.

The white haired captain stiffened in shock and his friend gripped him in a tight side hug. "H-how?" Ukitake asked.

"See this wound? I can tell it's pretty old and infected. Who knows what bacteria are in this cellar or even the battlefield," I said.

Ukitake looked so beaten. "Don't worry Ju. We'll get out of here and back to the states. They'll fix you up there," Shunsui said.

I almost said there wasn't enough time but I didn't have the heart to say it. He needed treatment. Now. I slid back over to Hisagi and sat and talked with him. He now has three, jagged marks on his face from a shrapnel wound and a 69 tattoo like his captain. We talked about the war until the cell door was unlocked. A pink haired man and a very tall and muscular, bald one came in. "That's Szayel. He uses POWs for experiments," Hisagi murmured as we watched pinky move through the cellar with his bodyguard behind him.

"What do we do?" I asked Hisagi.

"Just keep your head down and don't say anything to piss him off," Hisagi murmured.

And that is what I did. I heard the click of army boots nearing but I just kept leaning against Hisagi like I was about to die any day now and kept my head down. Through the strands of my hair I saw the boots stop in front of me. The sweat began to form on my face, as the boots didn't move. My chin was grabbed and tilted up for the scientist to examine. He looked me over a bit then let me go. **"This is the one. Please take her Yammy," **Szayel said.

A moment later I was grabbed in the above average hands. "Let me go you shit head!" I screamed.

"Haruka!" Hisagi said standing and getting ready to punch Yammy. That is until Szayel had a familiar blade at his throat. A general's blade.

"Settle down child. Your girlfriend is going to be taken whether you like it or not. Now, she can leave here with you dead or alive. Your choice," Szayel said in perfect English.

"I-It's ok Hisagi," I said shakily. He looked back at me and I tried to put on my best fake smile. "I'll be…fine. See you soon 'kay?" I asked.

Hisagi's face went blank then angry and he turned to the wall with a hand covering his face as I watched him begin to shake from crying silent tears. He and I both knew that if I were going to be seeing him again it'd be in the next life. Yammy dragged me out of the room and down the halls. Szayel looked over a sheet with my name on it as we walked. **"I understand you speak German?" **Szayel asked.

I nodded. He looked over for a minute then scoffed. **"What?" **I asked.

**"I really don't know what he sees in you. What makes you so special," **the scientist muttered.

Who? I didn't ask as we went down the halls. We finally stopped at a door where shrieks and shouts were coming from. A nurse ran out and a plate flew right past her with a crash against the wall. She began crying and running right past us. I guess this is it, the torture chamber. The doors opened not to people in pain but an angry Grimmjow in bed.

**German is in normal print.**

"Get the fuck out you stupid bitches!" Grimmjow shouted throwing a tray.

"Grimmjow I brought the woman you requested," Szayel said speaking up.

Grimmjow turned and saw me. He smiled and got out of bed then stepped over. His bad arm was currently in a sling and his chest was exposed. The scar on his chest had become long, red, and jagged. He stopped in front of me and scowled. "You look like shit," he said.

"Cellars aren't exactly known for their cleanliness you know," I said.

Grimmjow scowled at Szayel. "I said guest room. Is it so hard to ask for one fucking thing around this shit hole?" Grimmjow asked.

"Must have slipped my mind," Szayel said with a shrug then refocused. "Tell me Grimmjow, what's so good about this one? Why aren't my trained nurses good enough to touch you but this one can?" Szayel asked.

"I wake up to one of your nurses ripping my arm apart and the other reopening my chest wound! Haruka's the only one that can handle me!" Grimmjow said.

"Yes, after she did a pitiful job of trying to fix it," Szayel muttered.

"Excuse me? And what would you have done in my situation?" I asked interjecting now.

"Stitched it of course! He's going to have double the recovery time now and a hideous scar!" Szayel shouted.

"Have you been to the battle lines? We don't get the gift of needles and thread. The first aid kit is gauze, pain drugs, ointment, and a bullet so that if the pain is too much you can shoot yourself! I had a few minutes until he bled out and a way to seal it. And the time for recovery doesn't have to be doubled if you work hard and do it right!" I shouted back.

Szayel blinked and Grimmjow laughed. Szayel then scowled and raised his hand. "You little American bit-" he began.

Grimmjow caught his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Don't you fucking touch her unless I say so. She's mine now, got it?" Grimmjow hissed in Szayel's ear.

Szayel grunted and Grimmjow tossed him forward and out the door. Szayel rubbed his arm and glared at me before closing the door on us. "Um…thanks," I muttered.

Grimmjow turned back to me and looked me over. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. Now go take a bath, you stink. Then we'll talk after."

I nodded and went where Grimmjow directed me. A beautiful white bathroom with golden handles. Who is Grimmjow? I eased into the tub and the clear water immediately turned into a brown and black mess but other than the stinging of my wounds I didn't care. There was not only lavender soap but shampoo and conditioner that I made sure to lather myself in. It's the little things you miss the most in war and a real bath is one of them. When I got out I saw a simple white, button up shirt and pants on the counter. Because of their large size I assume they're Grimmjow's. Though the clothes were simple the material was nice and felt like silk against my skin. I slipped them on then stepped out to see Grimmjow lying in bed.

He patted the side and I sat beside him. "So it seems like you're an important guy," I mused, making Grimmjow laugh.

"Führer Sosuke Aizen's 6th general. Or as he likes to call me the Sexta Espada," Grimmjow said.

I blinked. "Damn I'm so fucking dead," I muttered to Grimmjow's laughter.

"If I wanted you dead you'd be dead. Aizen wanted to kill ya but once I told him who you were he got interested and decided to keep you."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do all this for me?"

Grimmjow blinked then said, "Isn't it obvious? You saved my ass. You took care of me God knows why. Think I'm supposed to let you rot in that cellar or worse let 'em shoot you up? No fucking way. You're stuck with me now Haruka," Grimmjow said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I need a nurse and Szayel's bitches suck. I can give you better living arrangements than a cellar and I'll keep you safe. Sound good?" I blinked as Grimmjow held out his hand. I smiled and vigorously shook it. "Good. Now you can go sleep on the couch until I sort this mess out, got it?"

Nodding tiredly I went to the cushion and laid down on the soft goodness. Sleep was hard, given the odd silence, but eventually overtook me. Getting one of the top enemy generals back to good health. What the hell am I thinking?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter19**

"Just hold still you fucking bitch!"

"No, get away from me!"

"It will only hurt for a minute."

"You've got five more right there!"

"Grimmjow, I'm going to stick you with this needle even if I have to tie you down!" I hissed. Szayel stood to the side holding the tray, amused.

"I've been trying all week to get him to take the vaccines. You won't succeed," Szayel muttered.

"Well today is my first full day of work so I've got to prove myself. Now stop being a bitch and take the syringe!" I shouted.

"I'm not letting you stick something in me!" Grimmjow shouted.

I sighed and sat on the bed. "Grimmjow just look at me. Don't look at the syringe, don't look at Szayel, just look at me ok?" I asked softly. He immediately looked at my face and I knew I had him hooked. I reached down and gently took his arm then began the injections. "How are you feeling today?" I asked quietly.

"My…uh…my muscles ache really bad. Especially my back and shoulder," Grimmjow said.

"I'll give you a massage then, how about that?"

"Massage?"

"It's when you rub the muscles of the body to loosen them up. Does that sound good?"

Grimmjow blushed and nodded. He blushed. Hah! "Remember you have a meeting in 2 hours Grimmjow," Szayel said.

"Ah fuck that. I'm a general and I can't do anything until my arm's healed up," Grimmjow said.

"I would not deny the Führer if I were you," Szayel replied.

"Don't worry he'll be there. I'll make sure of it," I said. Szayel hmmphed then left. I turned back to Grimmjow smiling. "Thanks for keeping still," I said.

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked.

"You're done," I said pointing to the empty syringes.

"But I didn't feel anything."

"That's the best compliment a nurse could get," I said then grabbed the lotion I found on the side table. "Ok, front or back first?"

"Um…" Grimmjow said.

I sighed and pushed him onto his stomach. "Tell me if it hurts, ok?" I asked. Grimmjow grunted and I began kneading my fingers along his back. The tension slowly eased out of him and soon he was completely relaxed under me. Damn he's wound tight! He seemed to be perfectly fine until I got to his side and he flinched. I rubbed it again and he flinched yet again. Finally I hit it and he shouted.

"What the hell was that for?!" Grimmjow shouted.

"I think you have a broken rib. I told you to tell me if it hurts and this is why!" I shouted back. I turned Grimmjow onto his back. "I can't be your caretaker if you don't talk to me, ok? So tell me if it hurts."

Grimmjow grumbled but finally said, "Ok Haruka. Sorry."

"Good. Now sit up. I'm just going to focus on the shoulder."

Grimmjow did as I asked and I very carefully began my work there. The tissue was still damaged, as was the muscle, so I was very gentle. "Szayel said not to use this arm for a week which is something I can finally agree with. After that we'll work on exercises to strengthen the muscle back up. Soon you'll be back to normal! But the scar on your chest can't be fixed however. I hope you don't mind," I said. There was no response. I looked up and saw Grimmjow staring at me blankly. "Grimmjow?" I asked.

"Huh…what?" Grimmjow asked waking up out of his daydream.

I smiled then said, "I said it's time for your meeting. Let's get you dressed," I said then grabbed the already laid out outfit.

"Don't give me the shirt just give me the jacket," he said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm used to not wearing a shirt now since we got buried together," Grimmjow said off-handedly.

"Fine. I'm not arguing with my savior," I said helping him put his jacket on. Grimmjow laughed at that. I then helped him put on his pants and shoes then smiled. It's hard to believe that this guy, who refuses to wear a shirt and proudly shows his battle scars is a general. "Ok, get to your meeting. I'll see you later," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, see ya," Grimmjow said waving behind his back before stepping out. I sighed and looked around the room. Damn. Grimmjow's room is a mess! Won't hurt if I clean up a little, will it?

**Grimmjow's POV**

I plopped into the meeting chair and waited for this damn meeting to start. As I sat waiting I reached over and rubbed the shoulder Haruka massaged but I immediately flinched and moved away. How did she do that? I felt completely at ease right now, all tension gone. Right before the meeting started Szayel came in. "Hey Szayel, Haruka said she thinks I have a broken rib. She wanted me to tell you," I said.

"Hah! Like I'd believe some American NURSE," Szayel said.

"Will you just check?" I asked annoyed.

Szayel sighed and came over to me. When he got to that one spot I winced faintly and Szayel frowned. He messed with it a bit more then adjusted his glasses. "Well, she just might be right. Come by to my lab for a moment after the meeting," Szayel mumbled in defeat.

"Don't get pissy because my Haruka proved you wrong," I smirked.

Szayel however smirked at that. "She's not your woman. She was VERY close to one of her fellow POWs down in the cellar, if you know what I mean," Szayel said.

Before I could respond Aizen came in. We all sat back as Aizen sat down. "Grimmjow. Welcome back to the table. Glad to have you off the front lines," Aizen said.

"Generals should be with their men fighting, not having daily tea parties," I muttered.

"Ah yes and you're welcome for allowing your little American treat to be allowed here," Aizen said smoothly. Such a fucking dick.

I grunted and the meeting went on. I could barely focus. I just kept thinking about Haruka. Don't really know why. I guess I'm just worried about her. Lately I've been dreaming about that day when Haruka and I were chest to chest warming each other up. Her skin was so soft against my own. I'd love to feel that again. "Hey, meeting's over Grimmjow," Nnoitra said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered standing up and stretching.

"You said sorry? Damn what the fuck's wrong with you?" Nnoitra asked.

"Just relaxed I suppose. Haruka gave me a massage," I said smiling while walking down the hall to Szayel's.

"Ah yeah, the little bitch you got stuck with huh? She's pretty hot. You wanna share her?" Nnoitra asked.

"No, she's my nurse. That's it."

"Aw come on, that's such a waste. Can't I have a round with her?"

I grabbed Nnoitra and shoved him into the closest wall. "You fucking touch her without my permission I'll break every bone in your body. Got it?"

Nnoitra just kept smiling and waved me off. "Strong talk for the sixth. But fine, I'll leave her be for now," Nnoitra said. I grunted and we finished walking to the infirmary. Nnoitra got his recently injured eye checked out and I got some kind of bandage on my rib. "Think she cleaned your pig pen of a room up?"

"She's not that nice," I said then pushed my door open. The room was shining, so bright that Nnoitra and I squinted. I looked around and saw Haruka standing on a stool dusting the top of my bookshelf. She had changed from my pants to a set of my shorts and they just looked so nice on her at that height.

"Damn Grimmjow! You can actually see the floor again," Nnoitra said.

Haruka turned back to us and hopped off her stool with just a gleam of sweat on her face. She looked at me and smiled then waved. And I swear my heart skipped a beat. Damn it Haruka, what are you doing to me?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Normal POV**

Damn this room was a disaster. Thankfully I had just finished up cleaning and I put away the last of the books. I heard an unfamiliar voice and I turned to see Grimmjow and a new guy. "Hey Grimmjow. Finished your meeting?" I asked once I was off the stool.

"Yeah. Boring as fuck as usual," Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow's lanky friend strolled right up to me with a giant smile plastered on his face. "Heya, I'm Nnoitra," he said.

"Haruka," I said while analyzing this extremely tall guy.

"So anyway, can I get you to clean my room?"

"Not unless Grimmjow says so."

"Come on I don't bite…hard."

"Be careful with him Haruka. He's worse than me," Grimmjow said then hopped on top of his clean bed.

"Duly noted. Ok Grimmjow, I've got your meds," I said taking the tray I acquired and set it in Grimmjow's lap.

"What's all this?"

"I got you lunch as well. Are you hungry?"

"Damn it Haruka! You need to be careful. Not everyone knows about you yet. You could get shot on site. And you can't walk around just wearing that!" Grimmjow shouted.

True. The shorts were about to fall off and the shirt didn't hide my boobs at all but instead flaunted them. "Yeah, yeah ok sorry. Now eat up," I said.

Grimmjow muttered some profanities then Nnoitra sat beside him and they both ate the lunch I prepared. "Ok, now what?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just some muscle strengthening techniques. Sound good?" I asked. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Nnoitra said, getting up. He answered the door and was handed a letter. He then closed the door and brought the letter to Grimmjow who then opened it.

"Shit," Grimmjow muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Aizen is having a general's dinner tonight."

"So?"

"You're invited."

I gulped. "What…uh…what does he want with me?"

"I think he just wants to show you off."

"Am I really that important?"

"Though there isn't an exact number, it's estimated while sniping you've killed 400 men and in the trenches possibly 200," Grimmjow said.

"Oh well, I guess that's pretty good," I said shyly.

"Hey Nnoitra, can you go ask Halibel for some clothes for Haruka here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sure, but ya owe me one," Nnoitra said stretching then walking out. After Nnoitra left it was quiet and I began doing arm exercises with Grimmjow.

"Did you open that box?" Grimmjow asked pointing to the side table.

I paused then said, "Yes." Inside the box there were three necklaces one gold, one silver, and one bronze each with the star of David on the end. "If I may ask-"

"Aizen was the one who found me. I was constantly in street fights, angry about these new Jewish laws because my family is Jewish. When they started sending us to camps, Aizen plucked me out and said if I served him my family would be put in a special camp. All I could do was say yes and now all I can do is believe him. The gold one's my father's, the silver my mother's, and the bronze's mine. You fight for the release of your mother as do I," Grimmjow said.

I paused in my actions and saw the sad look on Grimmjow's face. I leaned against his side and rubbed his back in comfort. We stayed like that for quite some time until there was yet another knock. A woman came in followed by three others. "My name is Tier Halibel. My lieutenants and I have come to dress you for this evening's dinner," she said calmly.

Grimmjow stretched and nodded. "You can trust Tier. She'll take care of ya. I'll go get ready in Nnoitra's room," Grimmjow said. I gave the thumbs up and then he left. Halibel's girls bickered among themselves the whole time so Halibel helped me the most. I wanted to just put the dress on and go but I soon found myself with makeup and hands clawing at my hair. Halibel and the others led me out of the room and down the hall to a large banquet hall filled with guests. Had I not been outside, you'd have never guessed there was a war going on right now. The states had rationing stamps but here before me there was a banquet as an orchestra played music.

A pale man walked before me just as Halibel and her lieutenants walked off. "Führer Aizen wishes for you to join him at his side of the table," the pale one said.

I gulped and nodded, lifting my dress into my sweaty palms then continuing onward. I saw Aizen at the head of the table with a silver haired man beside him and an empty chair for me. Oh boy, here we go. Aizen saw me and stood from his chair. "Thank you Ulquiorra. That will be all for now," Aizen said. Ulquiorra bowed then walked to his own chair. Aizen took my chair and pulled it out for me. A king pulled out my chair? I carefully sat down and Aizen pushed the chair back in then sat back down. "You clean up very nicely Hanataro. Oh forgive me, it's Haruka right? Sorry, I forgot because your dog tags say one thing but your anatomy says another," Aizen said.

"Yes, my real name is Haruka. I have been impersonating my brother in order to save his life," I said.

"And that is very admirable," Aizen said. Just then Grimmjow came and sat beside me, still in his uniform from earlier. "Now then please explain to me how you and Grimmjow survived such a terrible ordeal."

"Well, after the grenades went off and the building collapsed I woke to Grimmjow shouting at me. I saw he was injured and I knew I couldn't just let him die so I got to work. We lived off of a crate of canned food and when the building shook for the last time a small hole was made. Grimmjow dug out then pulled me up and you know the story from there," I said giving him the basics of what happened.

"Yes, and you did an excellent job on Grimmjow given your resources. You seem to be very…adaptable," Aizen said.

"I suppose so," I said cautiously. People began to make plates out of the food on the table so I made a large portion matching Grimmjow's and dug in.

"Haruka, I have been informed that you killed my ninth and Tosen, yes?" Aizen asked smoothly during the meal.

"Um…yes, sir. I would understand if you were mad-"

"The weak do not deserve to live Haruka. The stronger and smarter being, the one who has earned the opportunity to live, will always crush them. I do not tolerate weakness in my army. That is why I handpicked my generals not caring of their gender, race, or religion," Aizen said glancing at Grimmjow for a moment on the last one then back to me. "You simply got rid of one of my weaknesses and I thank you for that."

This man had to be worse than Hitler, I'm certain of it. Who takes a life into such little regard? "Back home we have a bit of a wolf problem. The neighboring farm has a sheep and every year the wolves try to take a few for themselves. One year, when I was first learning to shoot, we all went on a hunt to kill a few off. I was at the edge where the fence meets the forest and I watched as a wolf slinked into the pasture, about to pounce on the baby sheep. But you see, the mom was there and just as the wolf had pounced, the momma sheep kicked the wolf with her hind legs. He whimpered and ran off and life went back to normal for the sheep. So I disagree with your theory, the weak can become strong when they have a reason to. And when they find that reason they will fight tooth and nail to the end even if the enemy is bigger and stronger," I said.

I didn't even realize that it had become quiet on our side of the table, a few more people listening in. Then it flashed through my mind that I may have just disrespected Führer Aizen and he could have me killed in a second. But the man next to him just began laughing. "Oh she got you good Aizen! I like ya Haruka. Sorry I had to knock you out the other day. Aizen ordered me ta. I'm Gin by the way," the silver haired one said.

I looked back at Aizen and saw he was still smiling through it all. "A very interesting notion Haruka. I will be sure to take that into account the next time I face an enemy weaker than me. But that's not the point. What I wanted to say is that I now have a vacant position for my ninth general," Aizen said.

I don't like where this is going. "Well, you should be sure to find someone very loyal to fill that position," I said then looked back to my plate.

"I was thinking that you could take the position actually," Aizen said.

I looked back at his ever so happy smirk. "I think you simply think too much of me, sir."

"Please, there is no need for modesty here. You are a great shot, bilingual, practiced in medicine, and obviously intelligent."

I calmly inhaled, possibly my last breath, and sighed. "I politely refuse your offer. If I am no longer welcome I would understand," I said calmly gazing into those calculating eyes.

His smirk grew and he laughed. I gave Grimmjow a completely confused look before turning back. "Don't worry. I wasn't actually going to let you have the job. Sorry, I can't trust an American no matter how skilled. Just wanted to see your reaction. Yes, you are a very interesting woman Haruka. Grimmjow has found quite a unique new toy. Grimmjow, you are free to keep Ms. Yamada however long you please. I have no problem with her. And starting tomorrow I'll be sure everyone knows who you are and you will have restricted access around the castle. Welcome to the family Haruka," Aizen said. And with that we continued eating like this had been a completely normal conversation.

I let out the breath that I had been holding and felt a nudge under the table. I turned and saw Grimmjow giving me a worried look. I gave a reassuring smile and Grimmjow nodded and went back to his meal. The rest of dinner went swimmingly and I followed Grimmjow back to his room that night. "Damn. Aizen seems like a crazy, heartless ass wipe of a human," I said.

Grimmjow cackled and nodded. "Glad someone other than me realizes it."

"Trust me, you've got a whole country to back you up on that sentiment. It's called America."

Grimmjow began to undress so I turned away. "So what's it like? America?"

"Well, I lived in the countryside on a farm. We grew corn mostly but we also have a few other animals and plants. Not a big farm but enough to be known locally. I'd wake up early and go past the cornfield and into the forest to hunt, deer mostly, and that would probably be dinner. Then I'd take my brother to school, I'd go to the hospital, and sometimes did work on the farm with a couple employees. Then after work picked up bro and headed home. Helped on the farm until sun down then dinner and finally bed. And that's how it went day in and day out like a clock," I said.

I turned back and saw Grimmjow sitting on his windowsill, smoking a cigarette, looking out the window. He looked over at me and nodded me over so I sat across from him. Upon closer inspection Grimmjow was wearing pajama pants and topless. "Your family sounds nice," he muttered.

"What about your family?"

"Just me, mom and pop. They owned a general store. It's probably gone now, blown to bits."

I decided to move off the topic. "You really shouldn't do that."

"What?"

"Smoke. It can't be good for you."

"If it was bad for you why would they sell it?"

"Alcohol is bad for you, you can die from alcohol poisoning. You can drink too much water and die from that. You-"

"Damn, I get it," Grimmjow said, tossing his cigarette out. He looked back at me angry but I just smiled. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Oh, and you're not mister fear of shots?"

"Yeah well, what are you scared of?"

I thought for a moment. "Losing people important to me. Being unable to help them and watch them get ripped away from you," I said quietly. Watching mom getting thrown out of the house was a nightmare. I looked back up and Grimmjow was staring at me, not my face though. "Something wrong?"

Grimmjow looked back up, blushing. "You look nice in a dress," he said simply.

"Not really my kind of thing," I said, now pulling at the fabric a little.

"Figured as much," Grimmjow said with a smile. "Come on, time for bed."

I nodded and grabbed my clothes from earlier today and slid into the bathroom and put those on then stepped back out and went to the couch. "Were you cold last night?" I asked as I lay down.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing it's just that I think I got used to falling asleep to body heat, you know? That, and it's really quiet here."

Grimmjow didn't respond for quite some time, leading me to believe he fell asleep. "You know…if you're cold…I wouldn't mind if you wanted to sleep with me."

Thank God he can't see my blush right now. "No, I don't want to be troublesome."

"Then I command you as my POW to lie in bed and help me go to sleep."

I scoffed and sat up then looked over the couch to see Grimmjow sitting up in bed looking at me. I sighed and got back up then went over and climbed into the extremely comfortable bed and under the covers. Only a moment later Grimmjow pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. And the delicious heat from the last time came back so I pulled up the blankets and fidgeted only a bit more to get comfortable in that position. And we both fell asleep more comfortable than ever in each other's embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji shouted to me bursting into the tent.

"What do you want Renji?" I asked depressed.

"You need to come see this."

"Is Hana back?"

"No."

"Then I don't care."

"Get your ass out here for one second damn it."

I knew he wouldn't stop bothering me if I didn't so I sighed and got up. I followed him through our new base camp to a large bulletin board. "Did they update the dead list?" I asked unamused.

"Better," Renji said and pointed at the POW board. I looked over the names and my eyes widened. Yamada, Hanataro POW. Haruka's alive? We couldn't get to the rubble sight until a week later and we found an empty hole with a lot of blood. I was certain she was dead, that they had killed her. I frowned when I got to an empty space.

"Why isn't her holding camp listed?" I asked.

"I don't know. I asked captain and he said that he believes they merely listed her name to show off that they have her. They really want to keep her," Renji said.

I angrily clenched my fists. Please be ok Hana. Please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Yes finally! We are getting out of here today Haruka," Grimmjow said hopping into the vehicle and I sat beside him.

"Ok first off, the only reason why you're getting let out is because you would have torn up the castle with your impatience. Secondly, we aren't going to the battlefield. We're going to collect taxes in town because Aizen wanted you to calm down. And lastly, Aizen told me to make sure you don't do anything stupid so I'm your babysitter for the day. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go!" Grimmjow shouted then started the car. We sped to town and Grimmjow happily disembarked in town square. We started first at a pub that silenced upon our entrance. Grimmjow began calmly arguing for the tax money while I went to the back. "What are you playing?" I asked.

"Knives. Darts just with knives instead," a man said then threw his knife hitting the side of the board.

"Want to make a bet?" I asked. A few of the men nodded. I took off the medal Aizen gave me, the one that supposedly says 'do not touch', and held it up. "I hit the center of the target I win. I miss you win. Deal?"

The men agreed quickly and made bets matching the price of the gold medal. I grabbed the knife out of the board and stepped back. A toss later I had a large wad of bills and I handed them to Grimmjow. "This covers the tax collection," Grimmjow said with a giant smile.

And so the day went on with Grimmjow scaring up money or me earning a bit to help out. We stopped at a little bakery and got a late lunch. Delicious pastries and coffee for lunch, so good. The rest of the day was even better until we got to the last house. I waited outside and Grimmjow went in. As I leaned against the wall I felt something against my ankle. I looked down and saw a white kitten rubbing against me and purring. Smiling, I bent down and pet the cat. He was a little dirty but those blue eyes made him ever so cute. "What are you doing out here little guy? Where's your family?"

The kitten simply purred under my touch. "Hey you!" a voice rang out. I turned and saw some of the village people. They stormed towards me angrily.

"Is there a problem?" I asked standing up.

"The Führer has collected enough from us. We can't handle any more!" one shouted.

"There's nothing I can do about it," I said in complete seriousness.

"If we deliver your dead body then maybe he will stop," one of the men said cracking his knuckles. That logic made no sense but I didn't have time to think about that. A few pulled out knives and the others fists. I wasn't allowed weapons so all I had were my hands and strength isn't my specialty. But drunken idiots? I can handle that. They began charging and I swiftly dodged the knives and fists. But I refused to attack the villagers. It wasn't their fault the taxes were raised. They took advantage of my defensive position however and they weren't as kind as I was. I was thrown to the ground and the group encircled me. One of them pulled out a pistol and I glared up at him.

"You don't want to do this," I said.

"Oh but I think I do," the man said, cocking his pistol.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" a voice growled behind the line of men. The group parted enough for me to see Grimmjow pulling off his sling and stretching his arms.

"We're going to kill this bitch and then we're going to kill you!" the pistol wielding man shouted then charged at Grimmjow. From the time spent with Nnoitra I learned that Grimmjow's favorite style of fighting was hand-to-hand. And as I watched him plow through the guys I understood why. Grimmjow had a feral grin on his face as if this entire fight was some kind of high. He was strong, fast, and relentless and soon nearly all the men were knocked out. The one with the pistol went behind Grimmjow as he focused on another man in front of him.

"Grimmjow! Look out!" I shouted then ran at him.

Just as the man was about to shoot he grunted in pain and looked down. The kitten was biting his ankle, surprisingly hard apparently. The man kicked the cat away but it was too late for him. Grimmjow loomed over the man and the fight was over only a minute later. Grimmjow was sweaty and panting heavily but his bad arm began to shake. Grimmjow grunted in pain and grabbed his arm. "Damn fucking shitty arm," Grimmjow hissed.

I rushed over and grabbed the sling and began fixing Grimmjow's arm. "Come on, we need to get back. You need your medicine," I said, pushing Grimmjow towards the car.

A small mewl rang out. Grimmjow and I turned to see the small kitten lying on his side. Surprisingly Grimmjow stepped over and knelt down then began petting the kitten. The kitten purred and slowly rose to his feet, rubbing himself against Grimmjow's calloused hand. "You're more of a panther then a kitten huh? Attacking that man like that," Grimmjow said with the faintest smile.

I was even more surprised when he picked the kitten up with his good hand and carried him over to the car, setting him down in the middle. I hurriedly stepped inside and put the kitten in my lap before we sped back to the castle. "You don't really seem like the kitty type," I said.

"Not really but I just felt drawn to the little guy," Grimmjow said.

"What's everyone going to say when you bring a kitten back?"

"Do you really think I give a fuck about anyone else?" Grimmjow asked and I laughed. After we got back, Grimmjow and I walked down the halls back to Grimmjow's room. He carried the now sleeping kitten in his good arm and everyone we passed did a double take at the sight. Grimmjow set the kitten on his bed and sat beside him, stroking his back.

"I'm going to work on your arm for a bit, ok?" I asked. Grimmjow nodded absent mindedly, his eyes on the kitten beside him as he stroked its back. "What are you going to name him?"

"It's a girl. Saw it when I picked her up," Grimmjow said. "She's a fighter through and through. I mean how could a little kitten survive on the streets by herself if she wasn't tough? Just like a panther…How about Pantera?" Grimmjow asked me.

"I think it's perfect," I said smiling at Grimmjow's happiness, probably the happiest I've ever seen him. Grimmjow spent most of the rest of the day doing arm exercises to strengthen his muscles and I helped watch over the cat. Pantera liked me but she loved Grimmjow, mewling for attention from him, which Grimmjow easily complied to. After dinner we were all playing with the kitten when Nnoitra burst in.

"Holy shit! It is true! You really did snatch a kitten!" Nnoitra said then cackled in laughter.

"Yeah, so?" Grimmjow asked protectively holding Pantera.

"Nothin', just that you got such a fine kitten already," Nnoitra said eyeing me. "I'll take her off your hands if you're bored with her."

"Careful. I've got claws," I said with a smirk. By now Nnoitra has come to learn he will never get me so now he just bothers me for fun. I don't mind too much since he's basically my only other friend around here. Now Nnoitra was playing around with Pantera or at least trying to since she didn't seem to like him too much. After Nnoitra left, Grimmjow and I got in bed. We both heard a mewl off the side of the bed and saw the kitten on the floor looking up expectantly. "Can she sleep up here?"

"We shouldn't spoil her too much," Grimmjow said tiredly. But a moment later we watched as Pantera clawed into the bed sheets and climbed all the way up the bed and lay down at the end then fell asleep. Grimmjow and I both laughed at that.

"You're right. She's just a panther," I said.

"Fiercest warrior I ever saw," Grimmjow said pulling me to him a little too tightly.

"Grimmjow I can't breathe," I said laughing but he didn't move.

"You almost died today, you know that? I know you're tougher than them but you let them beat you. How could you do something so stupid?" Grimmjow asked heatedly.

"They were just civilians what was I supposed to-"

"You put yourself first before anyone else, you hear me? The only reason why you're in this god damn mess is because you tried to save your boyfriend team mate whatever!" Grimmjow said angrier.

"So you'd rather we'd have never met?" I asked sadly.

Grimmjow stiffened and let me go a little. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in this damn war, you hear me? I just don't want you to get hurt, ok?"

I nodded and Grimmjow sighed. Only a few minutes later did I hear Grimmjow's steady breaths. Did Grimmjow really care about me that much? Why? We barely even knew each other. Actually that's not true. I've told Grimmjow so much about myself in just a little under a month's time. I've known Ichigo longer and I hardly know anything about him. Ichigo…Are you looking for me Ichigo? Don't, because it's a waste. Even I don't know where I am. But more importantly, I'm away from battle and safe. And that's what we both wanted right? To protect the other one. But don't worry; I know we'll see each other again. I know it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Well, don't you look spiffy," I said looking over at Grimmjow and Nnoitra and they primped themselves.

"Some of us are going out tonight. Grab a few beers, a few laughs, a few ladies," Nnoitra said.

"Damn I could use a good lay," Grimmjow said stretching.

"I have lost faith in all females if they fall for you," I said smirking, watching Grimmjow fix his hair for the fifth time.

"Grimmjow has always been a lady killer, haven't ya Grimmjow?" Nnoitra asked.

"Damn straight," Grimmjow said and they gave each other high fives.

"Whatever. Pantera and I are going to have a girls night, right girl?" I asked Pantera. She hopped into my lap and purred under my hand.

"See ya later bitches," Nnoitra said stepping out. Grimmjow remained and moved over to the bed where I was playing with Pantera.

"You…uh…you going to be good tonight?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yup. Got an attack panther protecting me," I said holding up an adorable looking Pantera. She mewled and Grimmjow laughed, patting her head.

"Ok. Be back in a few hours," Grimmjow said with a wave.

And as soon as Grimmjow left I ran over to the radio and turned music on. "You ready to party Pantera?" I asked.

She was asleep. I scoffed, moving to Grimmjow's dresser and found some nice ribbon. I smirked and crawled onto the bed then ever so carefully put a little bow on Pantera's head. She's so cute! The rest of the night I spent in the bath or playing with a now awake Pantera. It seemed all too soon Grimmjow came back, slamming the door closed. "Wrap me up. Now!" Grimmjow hissed.

I stood and looked Grimmjow over. "Um…I don't see any wounds," I said while pulling off Grimmjow's jacket.

"This fucking thing on my chest. Wrap it up! It's a fucking eyesore," Grimmjow said, sitting on the bed in a huff.

It took me a moment then I realized it. "Aw, did you get turned down stud?" I asked sitting beside him.

But Grimmjow did not laugh at my joke. "She…she cringed at my chest. I tried again and she cringed too. I'm a fucking monster," Grimmjow said.

I slapped Grimmjow's arm and he turned and glared at me. "You're going to hate yourself because some sluts said you were ugly. Scars show how strong you are. They say 'hey I'm a fighter. Took a fucking grenade to the chest and lived.' That's what it says. So maybe you should stop sleeping around and find someone who will care about YOU." I said angrily.

"Psh. No girl is going to want to be with me after seeing my chest," Grimmjow said.

"If I think you look attractive then there will be at least one other person who will agree with me. Now come on, it's time for bed you drunk," I said, grabbing some pajamas for Grimmjow.

"You think I look good?"

"Do I need to say it again?" No response. I got dressed in my own pajamas and got in bed. Grimmjow pulled me close and I patted his back affectionately. "You'll find her Grimmjow. Someone who will love you scars and all."

"Maybe I already have," Grimmjow muttered. I looked up and he was passed out. Drunk. He was drunk that was all. No way he was talking about me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep against him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next morning I woke to a funny sensation. Almost like sand paper on my face. I twitched and turned my head to the side but only a moment later the feeling came back. It moved to my ear and now there was a gentle nipping. I laughed and opened my eyes to see Pantera wide awake and licking my face again. "Good morning Pantera," I said petting her.

She purred in response. "She jumped on my face to wake me up," said an also awake Grimmjow.

Pantera hopped off me and back to Grimmjow, purring and rubbing herself against Grimmjow's hand. "Looks like she's saying she's sorry," I said smiling softly while watching the two play a bit together. I think now, after spending so much time together with Grimmjow I may be able to ask him a favor. "Um…Grimmjow?"

"Hm?" Grimmjow asked distractedly while playing with Pantera.

"I was wondering if I could possibly go see my friends in the POW cellar," I said nervously.

Grimmjow stopped and looked up at me then away angrily. "Yeah, you probably want to go see your 'team mate' huh?" he asked angrily.

"Huh?"

"Szayel said you were very close to someone down there."

I blinked then thought it over. "Oh! No, that's not him! That's my childhood friend Hisagi," I said.

Grimmjow turned back to me. "Really?"

"Why would I lie to you? Have I lied to you yet?"

Grimmjow's smile came back. "Well what are we waiting for? I want to meet your friends too!" he said excited.

I smiled happily as both Grimmjow and I dressed then I followed Grimmjow down the halls. Grimmjow talked to the guards and they left a moment later. He opened the door and I peeped in. I looked around and my happy smile disappeared. "Hisagi!" I shouted and ran in.

**German in Bold**

I knelt by his side. He was covered head to toe in wounds, blood trickling out of some of them. Hisagi's eyes cracked open and a smile crawled onto his face when his eyes met mine. "Haruka," he coughed. "You're alive," Hisagi said hoarsely.

I carefully reached forward and cupped Hisagi's cheek. He winced in pain and I felt the tears welling up. "What did they do to you?" I asked quietly.

"They've been trying to get information from us," another voice said. I turned and my eyes widened at captain Shunsui, with a badly injured eye, and a nearly dead captain Jushiro. I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip.

**"Grimmjow! Help!" **I shouted. Grimmjow came running in.

**"What's wro- holy shit!" **he said, looking over my friends.

**"Please, you have to help them," **I plead.

Grimmjow looked back at the door then back to the guys and finally to me. **"We're not supposed to-"**

**"Grimmjow, they're going to die!" **I shouted feeling tears in my eyes. He looked down at me shocked. **"Please, please Grimmjow."**

Grimmjow sighed, scratching the back of his head. Finally he reached down and picked up Hisagi. **"Tell your other friend to grab the pale one and follow me." **Grimmjow said and with that he began walking out.

"Grab captain Ukitake," I said holding him on one side and captain Shunsui the other. I followed Grimmjow all the way to the infirmary where Szayel was.

**"Why did you bring the prisoners-" **Szayel began but I stepped over and slapped him in the face.

**"You bastard! How could you? They're humans damn it! Not your toys!" **I screamed and began punching him.

I was stopped when arms wrapped around me then pulled me back. **"Stop Haruka!" **Grimmjow shouted, the one holding me.

Szayel adjusted his cracked glasses and sneered at me then a creepy smile crawled on his face. **"It's all for the name of science," **he said as if it were so simple.

I screamed more and struggled harder to Szayel's amusement. Grimmjow turned me away then pushed me a little. When I turned back I saw him punch Szayel harder than ever, making his nosebleed as he fell back to the ground. He picked Szayel up from off the floor and looked back at me. **"Can you handle things here?" **he asked darkly.

I nodded and the next thing I knew Szayel was dragged out by his collar. I was woken from my thoughts when I heard Hisagi cough. In a blink I got to work, putting on a spare nurses uniform and bandaging up my friends. Hisagi was nearly covered from head to toe in white gauze. Captain Ukitake wasn't as bad and thankfully I found a vaccine for him, the effects almost immediate when his breath became less ragged. And finally captain Shunsui. "I'm sorry Captain but I don't think I can save your eye," I said nervously.

"It's fine. Just do what you can," he said with a kind smile. I nodded then got to work. "Hisagi nearly went crazy when they took you away. But it looks like you're doing fine to me."

I smiled softly while continuing my work. "I saved Grimmjow on the battlefield, not knowing who he was. Then he saved me apparently," I replied.

"And he hasn't done anything to…harm you?" the captain asked suggestively.

It took me a minute but I soon realized what he meant, making me blush dark red. "N-No, sir! Grimmjow has not done anything to harm me. He has been very kind to me, sir," I said trembling, only making the captain laugh.

"That's good. We don't want any harm to come to our angel." I chuckled then finally sighed, looking at the eye.

"I'm sorry even if I was a doctor it seems it's too late," I said then moved over to the side desk going through the drawers. Eventually I found an eye patch and placed it on his head. I sighed again in sadness until a hand was on my shoulder.

"You saved Hisagi and Jushiro. There is nothing else I can ask for. You've truly done great today. Thank you," the captain said. I smiled and nodded.

The door suddenly opened revealing Grimmjow, Szayel, and Aizen. **"See? And this is just these three. The whole cellar's filled with half dead POWs," **Grimmjow said.

Aizen turned to a cowering Szayel. **"Szayel, these prisoners are the currency of our war. We trade back our own soldiers for these. More importantly, you did not ask to use these men for your experiments," **Aizen said. He then stepped over between the captains' beds. **"For example these two are captains. Thankfully Haruka here saved their lives for if she hadn't, your life would take their places."**

**"S-sorry, sir. It will not happen again," **Szayel said nervously. He quickly glared at me then back at Aizen as he approached.

**"Good. Now take your nurses down to the cellars and take care of the men down there." **With a bow Szayel left and I let out a sigh of relief. **"Thank you Grimmjow for telling me of this. I'll see you tomorrow." **And with that Aizen was gone, this time Grimmjow sighing in relief.

**"Come on, your friends are passed out. Let's go back," **Grimmjow said, motioning me out. I turned back and indeed Shunsui was asleep along with the others. Silently I followed Grimmjow down the halls. Wow it was night already. We remained silent the entire walk until we got to his room. Grimmjow turned back to me and winced. "**Damn, take off that outfit. You're covered in red!" **Grimmjow said.

I looked down and indeed the dress had splatters of blood. I nodded again and stepped into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later clean. Grimmjow sat on his side of the bed and I sat on mine.

**German not in bold**

"I forgot to say thanks…for everything today," I muttered.

Suddenly I was pulled in a side hug. "You ok? You look pretty shaken up," Grimmjow said surprisingly soft. Slowly I took Grimmjow's arm and put my face against it, feeling the tears come back. Would Hisagi have lived if I were a week late? A day even? The thought of losing him was driving me crazy. "Damn, sometimes I forget you're a woman," Grimmjow said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," I mumbled then sniffled, only making Grimmjow laugh.

"Hey, I don't like when you cry. Come on," Grimmjow said, now pulling me into a hug.

"Is that why you beat Szayel up? You had a crazy look in your eyes today."

"Ah, I never liked that prick anyway."

I pulled away smiling however. My body moved before my mind could stop it and I kissed Grimmjow's cheek. When I pulled away Grimmjow was wide-eyed and turning red. "Thanks Grimmjow. For everything. Good night." And with that I lay down and turned away to hide my own blush. Why the hell did I kiss him? What was wrong with me? Grimmjow laid down only a moment later, silently, and also turned away. Why? Why did I do that?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Grimmjow's POV**

I yawned tapping my finger at the meeting table, waiting for the damn meeting to start. I barely slept last night given the burning mark on my face. Haruka's lips were soft on my hard face. Gingerly I touched the spot where they had been on my cheek. Perfect, pink lips on her perfect face on that perfect body. Wait, what?

"Grimmjow care to join us?" Aizen's voice rang out.

I blinked then yanked my hand from my face. "Uh…yeah, sorry. What's up?" I asked.

"We're doing a trade off tomorrow. Starrk and Barragan were betrayed by one of Barragan's own lieutenants and turned in to the Americans. They are asking for the two captains in the infirmary from yesterday-"

"Fine, yeah whatever. They're both half dead anyways," Nnoitra said then laughed. It was true they wouldn't be participating in the war anymore given their sorry states.

"And one more actually. They are requesting for a single lieutenant be returned. And their number one choice is Haruka Yamada," Aizen finished.

I completely froze. Haruka…gone? They're taking her away? But I only just saw her sleeping face for a moment this morning before I left. I slammed my fist on the table drawing the others' attention. "Three for two? What kind of fucked up deal is that?" I asked.

"Don't want to lose your wench Grimmjow?" Szayel asked.

I growled and stood. "Grimmjow, Szayel, calm yourselves please," Aizen said. I glared at Szayel as I sat back down again. "Their next choice is the other man currently in the infirmary, Hisagi Shuhei. Now I have come to the decision of how to choose between the two: we will ask Haruka if she would like to go."

And yet again I froze, clenching my fists tightly under the table. No, damn it. No!

**Normal POV**

Why was I asked to go to the meeting today I wondered as the doors opened. All eyes were on me and I looked to Grimmjow for comfort but surprisingly he was the only one not staring, looking away sadly. "Good morning Haruka. How did you sleep?"

"Fine sir," I said. Not. All I could do was thinking of Ichigo and Grimmjow last night.

"That's good to hear. Tell me Haruka, do you miss your family?"

I blinked at the odd question, looking around the table first. "Of course sir. Wouldn't anyone?" I asked.

Aizen smiled and stepped down. "Of course. A silly question indeed. But how about this: Would you like to go home?" Aizen asked, now standing in front of me.

My mouth nearly fell open in shock. "Pardon me sir?"

"You're being asked for in a trade. You and the captains may return to American hands and assumedly returned home." I felt a small smile creep on my face. Dad and Hanataro. I could finally be reunited with them. "But you could also stay here and your friend lieutenant Hisagi could take your place."

Hisagi could go? He's still so badly injured. I was so indecisive right now. What was keeping me here was…Grimmjow. Slowly I turned and faced him. His face slowly looked up at mine with such intense sadness that it hit my core. It hurt to see him this way. It was so unlike him. I turned back to the Führer. "I think it's best lieutenant Hisagi go," I said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He needs more medical attention and should be returned back to his family."

"And what of your family?"

I looked back at Grimmjow who was looking at me shocked. "My work here is not done yet sir. I think my patient still needs me. His arm isn't healed," I said.

Grimmjow's face twisted into his crazy smile and he nodded at me. "Very well then, the arrangements shall be made. Sorry to disturb your morning. You may go now."

I nodded and left, slowly walking down the halls. Why the hell did I give up my one chance of escape? "Haruka!" a voice shouted.

By the time I turned I was in Grimmjow's arms being spun around. "Damn it Grimmjow! Put me down! Your arm damn it!" I shouted laughing.

"Ah shit," Grimmjow hissed and set me down. "You need to lose some weight Haruka. I can barely hold ya."

I jabbed him in the ribs and we both laughed. "Come. I think it's massage time for you," I said, grabbing his good arm and pulling him along. A few minutes later I was rubbing the knots out of his shoulder. "Your arm really is looking much better than before. You shouldn't have even been able to pick me up."

"Yeah well, I got the best nurse in the whole damn army fixing me up so it's no surprise," Grimmjow said confidently, making me laugh. "Um…Haruka, I…uh…"

I paused and looked at Grimmjow. He was a little red in the face. I smiled and took his hand, his face turning towards me. "Don't make that sad face ever again, ok?" I asked.

Grimmjow blinked then fully turned away from me. "Yeah, whatever. I can do whatever I want, you're my POW. My stupid ass POW! You had the chance to get the hell out of here and you threw it out the window idiot!" Grimmjow said. But I saw his red ears and knew how embarrassed he was.

I giggled and grabbed his arm, leaning in his ear, and whispered, "You could always say thanks for staying."

Grimmjow shrieked and threw me off of him and into the pillows, making me laugh. "Idiot! I have to go supervise the moving of the prisoners. After I'll be back for dinner, ok?"

I nodded and Grimmjow was gone. I flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. Pantera mewled and I turned to face her. "Oh, you're getting so big, aren't you girl?" I asked scratching her ears.

The door opened just then. "Grimmjow, I thought you were going to go-" I began but a towel covered my face. I screamed and flailed, inhaling a terrible smell before I felt my body breaking down. I heard Pantera hiss then the sound of her being tossed before a thunk and pained mewl. And then blackness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I woke on a cool, metal surface with a blinding light from above. I blinked at the brightness and tried to move but saw I was strapped down. "Glad you're finally awake," a voice cooed.

I slowly turned my head to the side and my body immediately stiffened at the sight of Szayel. In a surgeon's uniform. "Wha-"

"Shut up woman," he hissed. A moment later the smile was back. "You. You filthy American whore. You've ruined everything since you came here! Wrapping Grimmjow around your finger like that. And now Führer Aizen?! No. I will not drop in rank again! I refuse it!"

He stepped back over and put a gag in my mouth, still smiling. I screamed behind the gag and flailed about. "A woman should know her place, especially an American one. So now you will take the place of your comrades as my experiment. An experiment on how much pain the human body can handle before dying."

I shook even harder but he held my arms down and showed me his scalpel. He dug into my arm and I screamed. "Oh, look at this: red blood, blue eyes, and white skin. Truly an American woman. Let's see what makes you tick," he said. And with that I screamed and flailed for what felt like hours until I passed out.

**Ichigo's POV**

I impatiently tapped my foot, waiting on the bridge. Several other captains and lieutenants were here waiting for the pickup. We'd be trading some of their men for some of ours but most importantly Haruka. Hana. She's finally coming back to me. I couldn't help but smile thinking of her. "Hey, here they come. Straighten up," Renji said.

And there it was. Two German cars, one filled with soldiers, the other with only two soldiers and three sacked hostages. I grabbed my own POW, the elderly man, and Renji grabbed his as we moved forward. Our three were roughly escorted forward until the halfway point. "Remove the bags," I said sternly.

One of the men said something in German to the blue haired man. Probably the translator. Wait. Blue? The blue one grunted and removed the bags. Shunsui, Ukitake, and…Hisagi? "Here are your men, yes?" the translator asked.

"We wanted Hana," I said sternly. The man mumbled to the blue haired one who answered back to the translator.

"Who is Hana?"

"Haruka Yamada!" I shouted and the blue haired one stiffened at the name.

He hissed to the other man in German, the translator shaking in fear, who then turned back to me. "We were told that there was an option of the man or the woman and we kept the woman. You want these hostages back or not?"

I looked coldly at the blue haired one who glared back at me. Wait…he was the one. The one with Hana. "You… You took her! You were the one in the explosion with her!" I shouted and nearly lunged forward, but Renji held me back and more of our soldiers moved forward, successfully making the exchange.

The translator mumbled and the blue haired one looked back at me. Realization came on his face and he smiled widely. He leaned right up into my face and said, "Ja, und Sie werden sie nie zurück bekommen, Herr Teamkollege," then laughed and began walking back.

"What the hell did he say?" I asked Renji. Uryuu stepped forward just then.

"I know just a bit of German. He said: Yes and you are never getting her back, Mr. Teammate," Uryuu said sadly and questionably at the end.

He knew? I grit my teeth and looked over at the man. He was just handed a radio. "Listen to what they are saying Uryuu," I muttered and Uryuu nodded.

"Come back quick…Why the hell should I Nnoitra…It's Haruka. Szayel got to her. She's hurt bad," Uryuu said.

I looked back and saw a look of shocked horror on his face then complete anger as he gripped the radio receiver so tightly he smashed it. A second later he was shouting out orders and a minute later they were gone. Szayel, the mad scientist of the Nazi army had Hana. I leaned against the wall of the bridge and put my head in my hands. She's not going to make it. I'm never going to see Haruka again! "Hana," I cried softly.

"Hey…Kurosaki," a voice said. I looked up past Renji and Uryuu to see captain Shunsui motioning me over. I walked over slowly, noticing he was the least banged up. "Haruka is doing fine. The blue haired one is taking care of her."

I clenched my fists. That does not make me feel any better. "We just listened in to a conversation. She's been injured by Szayel," I said.

Shunsui cringed and clenched his fists. "Damn that monster. He hurt all of us."

"I know. And we can't even stop them. We have no idea where they are!" I shouted angrily now.

"Now that's not completely true," Shunsui said, pulling on his arm sleeves. There were little marks on his arms. "I spent 2 whole days looking out the window in the infirmary memorizing every inch of the landscape. And I was able to count part of our journey here after I woke up in the back of the car. Each mark is a turn; horizontal for right, vertical for left. If we get a map and some time we can get back to that place and possibly end the war," Shunsui said.

He injured himself with those scratches for us, for Hana. And I won't let that go to waste. Smiling I shook his hand. "Let's get you fully stitched up and fed then in front of a map," I said.

Shunsui nodded then we all got in our own vehicles back to our own camp. Hold on Hana, not much longer until we find you.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Normal POV**

"How the hell could you let this happen? I told you to fucking watch her!"

Stop shouting.

"Hey, listen dick head. I went in not an hour after you left and she was gone. He took her 5 minutes after you left. It's not my fault! He's the crazy ass hole!"

Just let me sleep please.

"Just get the fuck out you stupid piece of shit!" Then the sound of a door slamming.

I finally decided to blink open my eyes to find an angrily panting Grimmjow at the end of my bed. "Grimm-" I began but coughed.

He whipped his head towards me then rushed to my side. "Hey just…uh…just sit still, ok?" he asked.

"Grimmjow. Szayel he-"

"That fucker is long gone. Aizen had him sent to Moscow for the remainder of the war. You're never going to see him ever again, ok?"

I nodded then winced. Carefully I looked down and took in my damaged body. Szayel mostly just kept cutting into me, not deep enough to kill but just enough that it was painful, extremely painful. And he would watch my face as he did so. I looked back up at Grimmjow and he was looking away sadly. He feels like it's his fault. I took his hand and Grimmjow turned back to me. "I told you to never look sad again, didn't I?" I asked sweetly.

"That fucking ass hole touched you. Hurt you! And I just left you here! I-"

"Grimmjow!" I shouted making him flinch in surprise. "Stop ok? I'm fine. Szayel's gone and you're here for me now."

Grimmjow sighed and nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked, calmed down now.

I sat up a little and winced. My wrist was aching but as far as I could tell I was just cut and bruised, only minor wounds. "I'm fine just my wrist. I must have pulled too hard on the restraints."

Grimmjow silently took my hand then began rubbing my wrist a bit. "Looks like it needs a massage hm?" he asked then laughed but I remained silent. These rough, calloused hands could touch me so softly? The pain seemed to melt away as he carefully rubbed my wrist. Grimmjow was certainly a wild beast on the battlefield but here, with me, he was a tame kitten. "Hey, you listening to me woman?" Grimmjow asked coarsely.

Well maybe not tame but still. "What?"

"I'm gonna get dinner, ok?"

"Um…yeah, thanks."

Grimmjow nodded and left. I lied back down on the bed and Pantera curled against me. Looks like I won't be having dinner tonight I thought as I felt my eyes closing again. Smiling I held my wrist in my hand and rubbed it softly. Grimmjow's skin felt so nice against mine. Grimmjow was just so nice. So very nice.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I sat up with a yawn, looking over at where Grimmjow slept. Or where he would have slept but he wasn't in bed. Grimmjow has been acting like me this week, my own personal nurse now. I was back to full health as of today. Just then Grimmjow came in the room with a giant smile and holding a covered tray. **"We have a special treat today," **Grimmjow said loudly and in somewhat broken English.

Given both our injuries Grimmjow and I had a lot of time off. We sat around just talking more and I eventually taught Grimmjow English. He was a surprisingly quick learner and I had gotten him to a child's level so far. "Oh, really? And what would that be hm?" I asked.

"Not yet. Let's take a look at that bandage," Grimmjow said, taking my arm. And then he carefully pulled away the gauze on my forearm until it revealed my healed skin.

"Looks like I'm all better now huh?" I asked happily rubbing my stiff arm.

"And now to celebrate," Grimmjow said pulling off the lid.

"P-Pancakes?" I nearly shrieked in excitement and Grimmjow laughed.

"Aizen said it was for our combined health and we got the day off," Grimmjow said flexing his arm. True it was back to its old self, large and muscular.

"Yeah, whatever. Now let's dig in!" I said excited. Grimmjow and I fought for pieces of the sticky deliciousness.

"Hey! I wanted that piece!" Grimmjow whined when I took one chock full of blueberries. I dramatically ate the piece and Grimmjow hissed, making me laugh with my mouth full. "Oh yeah?" Grimmjow asked then shoved another piece in my mouth.

"Aye! Dat's not rice!" I said with my mouth full. I stabbed a piece then aimed for his mouth but Grimmjow turned away so the goopy piece got stuck on his cheek. I laughed, mouth still full, and Grimmjow pulled the mess off of him.

Next thing I knew a piece was stuck to my forehead. Now Grimmjow laughed as I swallowed my mouth full and pulled the mess off. The plate was empty now, nothing but a glob of syrup. I put my hand on the plate, covering my hand in the syrup then smacked it on Grimmjow's face. He had stopped laughing as I pulled my sticky hand away. The next five minutes were a blur but in the end each of us had a layer of syrup on their skin. "Bitch," Grimmjow mumbled wiping down his arms.

"Asshole," I said back, taking the wet cloth and rubbing down my arms.

We looked back at each other then began hysterically laughing. "You've got a sticky beard!" Grimmjow said laughing.

"At least it's not all over my face," I said back. I did a quick wipe of my face and then Grimmjow did his. "Did I get it all?"

"Nope," Grimmjow said happily. He leaned forward and licked my cheek making me laugh. "Mmm tasty."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. I leaned forward and made a long lick up his jaw line. I laughed more but Grimmjow was silent. "Can't remember the last time I had something so delicious."

Grimmjow leaned back in and licked my face again. I laughed at first but then he pushed me back onto the bed and licked down and across my neck. There wasn't any syrup there. Grimmjow pulled away only slightly, just enough to make eye contact with me. It was completely silent as we stared at one another. The game was no longer simply just playful fun but something more. The question was; did I want something more? I didn't get to answer as Grimmjow leaned in slowly and kissed my lips. It was so soft and tender, so unlike Grimmjow. His hand moved to my hip and the other slid along my back, pulling me up to him and kissing me with more intensity but still just as soft.

Finally Grimmjow pulled away and it was silent again except for our breaths as we breathed in and out. My mind was racing a mile a minute. Grimmjow looked down on me questioningly. It was my decision from this point on. He wouldn't force me. Grimmjow has been so kind to me, done so much for me. Not only that but I definitely have strong feelings for him. What does he feel about me though? I reached up and ran my hand along his jaw, Grimmjow leaning into my hand. Grimmjow took my hand and kissed the knuckles and I knew he cared for me as well.

I leaned up and kissed Grimmjow, silently answering the question. From there Grimmjow completely took the lead and I simply accepted all the pleasure he gave me. With Ichigo we were in a hurry, not wanting to be found. But Grimmjow took his time as if he were savoring me. And his hands, oh the perfect hands that ran along my body had me making noises I didn't know I could make. Not only that, but it didn't end after the first round. After we were done the first time, both of us panting heavily, I gently ran my hand along the large scar on his chest then giving it a soft kiss. This seemed to stir Grimmjow up and I was thrown into another round. And another.

And here we are now, me lying back just recovering from my high as the pants finally died down. Just as I closed my eyes Grimmjow leaned back over and kissed along my shoulder and neck. "Grimmjow…I can't…No more," I said softly. My body couldn't handle it.

"I can't help it," Grimmjow murmured against my skin then kissed it again. "I love you so much."

I stilled under him. "Wh-what?"

Grimmjow looked up and made eye contact with me. "I love you Haruka. Love you, everything about you."

And with that he leaned in and kissed me again. Love? Oh no Ichigo! I…What have I done? But Grimmjow loves me too now. Grimmjow and Ichigo. Ichigo and Grimmjow. What do I do? Who is the right one?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

I woke the next morning yet again by myself. I wasn't worried however because I knew Grimmjow was at his meeting around this time. After getting dressed I stroked Pantera and left the room. Maybe I could meet Grimmjow as he left the meeting. "Hiya Haruka," a voice called.

I turned and saw Nnoitra. "Hey Nnoitra. Do you know where Grimmjow is?" I asked when he got close enough.

"Ah, meetin' just ended. Don't know where he went though." I nodded and turned to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder and leaned in. "Looks like you're not just the nurse anymore huh?" he asked.

I stepped back and slapped a hand on my neck. Oh no, there must have been a love mark showing! I blushed deeply while Nnoitra laughed. "Sh-shut up," I muttered.

"I wonder if Grimmjow will give me a turn now," Nnoitra mused.

"He's not like that," I said angrily.

"How long have you known Grimmjow? Have you met all the girls he screwed before you? You're not his first girl you know. And after this war you won't be his last," Nnoitra said before walking away.

The words stung deeply. Nnoitra was right. I barely knew Grimmjow. I have seen his darker side and now it makes me wonder if he will ever betray me. For now I just have to find him. I think now is a good time to really talk about last night. Walking down the halls I stopped just outside a door when I heard none other than Aizen's voice. "And I think we need to clear out some of the camps. It's becoming too much to pay for both soldiers and the Jews," Aizen said.

He made it sound so easy! How disgusting can he be? "Well which one ya wanta wipe out?" Gin asked.

"How about…Plaszow."

"Uh…"

"Yes, Gin?"

"Didn'tcha send Grimmjow's parents there?"

"So? We'll tell him the Americans ambushed the camp and accidentally killed them."

I had to cover my mouth to hold in the gasp. He would just kill them like that? I had to tell Grimmjow I thought as I ran down the halls. I arrived quickly at Grimmjow's room where he was playing with Pantera. "Hey Haruka, you got to see this. Pantera- hey what's wrong," Grimmjow asked seeing me.

I must have still had a look of complete shock on my face. Carefully, I took Grimmjow's hands and sat down. "Grimmjow I…I heard a conversation between Gin and Aizen. Aizen…he's going to kill your parents," I said softly.

Grimmjow's eyes were in complete shock. I watched the shock fade into absolute anger then pain as he clenched my hands tightly in his. Suddenly Grimmjow stood and tossed my hands away, moving to his desk. Not a moment later a German handgun was tossed in my lap as Grimmjow cocked his. "I knew it. I knew he would betray me…damn it!" Grimmjow shouted.

He then picked up Pantera and put her in a small pack on his back. "Grimmjow what-"

"He's already sent the order so I can't save my parents. But I can piss him off. We're going to set the POWs free and get the hell out of here."

I nodded and tentatively followed Grimmjow. He had that crazy look in his eyes and I knew better than to argue with him. He wanted a fight and he was going to get one. We ran into two random soldiers that Grimmjow mercilessly shot before entering the cellars. I ran down and unlocked the doors, telling the soldiers to run, then Grimmjow led us to a small armory and the soldiers grabbed all the weapons there. I even grabbed my own sniper rifle. "Grimmjow," I said grabbing his arm and stilling him.

"Yeah, what?" he asked distracted.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, finally drawing his attention back to me. "Good luck," I said smiling.

Grimmjow stared down at me for a moment then the next thing I knew I was wrapped in his arms and being kissed deeply. I barely kissed him back by the time he pulled away. "We're getting out of here, ok?" he asked.

I just nodded and Grimmjow pulled me to the front. Now everyone was running down the halls but this time it wasn't so easy. The gunshots from earlier set everyone off and now soldiers were coming out from everywhere. It was full out war in the German base. "We need to get past this group!" I shouted then turned and shot off a round.

Grimmjow reached in his sack and tossed a grenade. A second later the hall was cleared and nearly silent again. "Let's move," Grimmjow shouted.

"You put the grenades in with Pantera?" I shouted but Grimmjow just laughed. We got past the gate and began running. That's when things started going wrong. The front lawn was covered in land mines and when one went off it would take a dozen men with it. Grimmjow and I were running side-by-side, bullets flying right by us when a soldier behind us set off one of the mines. Grimmjow and I flew forward and I went face first into the ground. My ears were ringing, head pounding, and I was nearly out of air. I blinked the dots out of my eyes then looked to the side. Grimmjow was grabbing his leg and gritting his teeth.

I too was in pain but we needed to move. Now. I shakily rose to my knees and crawled to Grimmjow. "Come on, get up," I said then coughed.

"I can't go on-"

"Get the fuck up! You promised we'd get out! Now get the fuck up!" I shouted.

Grimmjow growled and sat up then stood slowly with me. "You annoying fucking bitch," he moaned and leaned against me. His leg was bad so I would mostly be carrying us.

"You're welcome," I groaned moving him onto my shoulder. We moved like we were in a three legged race but I had to move.

"I love you."

"Shut up! We're gonna make it!" I saw the forest closing in. We were so close now!

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since we were trapped. Your skin is so soft-"

"Shut up!" And I tripped into the mud. It covered my face and I had to spit some out. Why was I in such pain? I grunted and rose to my feet.

"Just-just leave me h…" I looked down and Grimmjow was passed out.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow!" I screamed and stood. A bullet hit my other arm and I cried out again. "You piece of shit, wake up! Wake the fuck up!" I screamed.

Grimmjow nodded and opened his eyes. We were finally in the forest and the sound of bullets was subsiding. But a new noise was coming; the sound of vehicles. I moved faster until we got to a road and cars were driving by. American vehicles full of soldiers. A few had stopped for the POWs that had escaped. "HANA!" a voice screamed.

I turned and I felt a smile creep onto my face. Ichigo was running at me. Grimmjow had passed out and I limped forward carrying him. Ichigo ignored Grimmjow and hugged me to him tightly. "Ichigo," I said happily.

He pulled away and finally noticed Grimmjow. "What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"He's the one that saved me and helped all of us escape. Please Ichigo, he needs help," I said.

Ichigo nodded coldly and helped me carry Grimmjow to the personnel carrier vehicle. Once I set him down in the back I grabbed a spare kit and began working on his leg, pulling out a large piece of shrapnel and waking him up. "Haruka…" Grimmjow began then hissed.

"It's ok. I'm here Grimmjow," I said smiling softly at him.

He put his hand on top of mine and I stopped. **"****You-You're hurt**," he panted then gently touched my arm.

"**I'll be ok, just lay back," **I said. I pulled off my belt and wrapped it around his leg, giving it a tight tug, and cutting off any bleeding. Grimmjow hissed but sighed. I quickly wrapped the leg in gauze and sat next to him. He brought a hand to my cheek smiling again.

**"We did it," **Grimmjow said.

I smiled and nodded, covering his hand with mine. **"We made it," **I said smiling.

"Hana?" Ichigo asked.

I turned back to him and saw the hurt in his eyes. I pulled away from Grimmjow to move next to Ichigo. "Ichi, it's not what you-"

I began but was pulled into Grimmjow's lap by his strong arms. "Let her go bastard!" Ichigo said, drawing his pistol.

"I… love… her," Grimmjow said in English.

"I love her! Now let her go!" Ichigo shouted. I pulled out of Grimmjow's grasp and grabbed Ichigo's gun.

"Stop this, both of you! We're on the same side. We…" I began but everything began to spin.

I grabbed Ichigo as I began to fall. "Hana?" Ichigo asked concerned.

He lowered me to the ground and leaned me against the back of the car but I screamed as something dug into my back. Ichigo pulled his hand from my back and it was covered in blood. My blood. "I got hit," I said more to myself than anyone.

**"Haruka, the land mine," **Grimmjow said and I nodded. Now I felt it, three different spots on my back were throbbing and my arm wasn't helping. So…so tired.

"We need a medic!" I heard Ichigo's voice ring out.

**"Come on Haruka, you promised damn it! Just stay awake!" **Grimmjow also shouted.

But I'm so tired. Just let me sleep. Sleep the pain away. More voices and arms around me but after that, nothing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I woke slowly with an ache covering the entirety of my back. I moved just an inch and I had to grit my teeth in pain and let out a hissed breath. Looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. And where am I? Just then the door opened to a smiling Ichigo. "Hana you're finally awake!" Ichigo said happily, closing the door.

"How long has it been?" I asked hoarsely.

"Three days," Ichigo said and poured some water in my mouth.

"Where are we?"

"An army hospital in France."

"How did you even find us back there?"

"It was all thanks to Captain Shunsui. He woke up halfway through his ride to the rendezvous point and took note of where he was. Then we spent about a week combing through maps and here we are now."

"And Grimmjow? How is he doing?"

Ichigo stiffened and his happiness momentarily disappeared. "Why do you care so much about him?"

"He's my friend Ichigo."

"Friend? Just friend?" Ichigo asked hotly. "He doesn't seem to think so."

I bit my lip nervously. I knew it would come to this. "Where is he Ichigo?" I asked softly.

"One of the infirmary rooms. His leg is fine, just a small limp now. And they even-"

The door burst open to a panting Grimmjow. "Haruka," Grimmjow smiled.

Renji appeared by his side. "Idiot! Get back in your bed and-" but Grimmjow whacked Renji with a cane before stepping in the room.

**"Everyone around here is so fucking stupid Haruka. Especially the other nurses! Urgh. You won't believe the shit I've been through," **Grimmjow said then sat in the chair beside my bed.

"Who said you could come in here?" Ichigo asked crossly.

Grimmjow just stuck his tongue out at Ichigo who scoffed. Grimmjow turned back to me with a soft smile though. **"You feeling any better? Slept your ass off for a few days. Scaring me shitless," **Grimmjow said then raised a hand to my forehead checking my temperature.

"Get your hands off of her!" Ichigo shouted, tossing Grimmjow's hand away. Grimmjow stood and growled, both of them leaning over my bed and in each other's faces.

"Fuck off," Grimmjow hissed.

"Hana is mine!"

"That's not even her name asshole!"

"I love her!"

"I love her!"

"Stop!" I cried out. They both stilled and turned to me. I had tears in my eyes now. "I didn't ask for this. Both of you were there for me when I needed someone and both of you obviously care about me. But did either of you ever ask how I felt? You're talking about me like children fighting over a toy! Well guess what, I'm not! I'm ah-!" I hissed at the sudden pain shooting up my back.

Just then the doctor came in. "I said no visitors! Out!" the doctor shouted and came to my side. He hissed in annoyance after turning me on my side. "You can't aggravate her in this state understand? Now everyone out!"

"But-" Ichigo began.

"OUT!" The doctor shouted. The two scurried out with brief glances at me before the door slammed the door shut. "Such idiots," he mumbled.

"So…uh…how bad is it?" I asked awkwardly.

"Not that bad actually. Nothing was buried too deeply and nothing hit the spine. In fact you're eligible for transport."

"Transport? To where?"

"Back to the U.S. In fact I believe there is a transport leaving in an hour I could get you on."

I blinked and sat silently as the doctor stitched up my back a bit more. I could go home now. Home to my family. Home to normalcy. And away from the panging in my heart. How could I possibly choose between these two? Both care about me and…love me. But I don't even know which one I love. How am I supposed to choose? "That um…that sounds good," I said.

"What?"

"I'll take the transport home. In an hour," I said.

"Ah, very well then. That can be arranged given your status."

"Status?" I asked.

I was finally back on my back again. "You don't know, do you?" I shook my head no. "As of right now you're the second most known person of the war other than the Führer. A woman fighting? Not only that but a top fighter? They say you've started a revolution for women back in the states. You're going home a celebrity."

I just nodded in surprise. The doctor went on about the pain medications he set in my lap but I was distracted again. What am I doing? Leaving the two men my heart feels strongest about? Is it truly the right thing to do? But before I knew it the time came and I was being wheeled out in a wheelchair and towards a plane. Many other wounded were in line and I was now at the back. "Hey, Haruka right? Haruka Yamada?" the guy in front of me asked.

"Um…yes?" I asked.

"Holy shit! H-Hi, I just… wow it's really you. Holy shit," the guy said too excited.

"Can I help you?"

"Is it true you killed 20 Germans and their lieutenant on a farm single handedly?"

"Um…kinda. Well, you see-"

"Whoa shit! That's awesome! Guys hey look, it's Haruka Yamada. She's flying back with us."

Then suddenly I was swarmed by guys all asking questions of my exploits. Did you really carry a guy through German territory just to get him medicine? Did you really kill Tosen? And it went on and on until I found myself pushed onto the plane and suddenly in the air. That's it then? It's all over. No more war, or blood, or…love. No more happiness, smiles, and joy welling in my heart. Leaving one world to go to another. And what a new world it's going to be.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**1 Year Later~**

97…98…99…100. I fell back to the floor panting. 100 sit-ups. Perfect. My morning alarm went off and I laughed hitting the ringing clock. I try to wake up at 6, I really do but it's still so hard to sleep back here. I did a quick stretch then rose to my feet and began walking down the stairs. Doing a quick stare at the walls I saw the various medals I was awarded hanging proudly. Medal of Honor, Distinguished Service Cross, etc. Pictures of me with the president and various other soldiers and leaders. You know, awards they usually give for kicking ass.

I grabbed my gun by the doorway and whistled, walking out the door. Things have definitely been abnormal since coming home. At first I wasn't even supposed to get any medals, not that I wanted any, for lying about my entrance into the army. But there was national outrage mostly by women of the country and even fellow soldiers who had returned home. So now I'm the face of a revolution apparently, a revolution for women. I really didn't ask for it but that's what I get I suppose.

I went into the forest and quickly found a deer to shoot. Mid step I pulled my gun up and shot off, not even stopping, and shot the deer. Then I picked the deer up and hauled it home on my back. The war may be over but the memories are engraved in me deep down. I still have the body of a soldier even now as I carry my haul back. Going through the cornfield I carried the deer to the barn and set her down on the table. "Um…Ms. Yamada?"

I turned and saw two people at the opening of the barn. "Can I help you?" I asked, wiping my hands off.

"We're here from the _Wall Street Journal_ for the interview," the reporter said.

"Well, I get lots of interviews so what is this one about exactly?" I asked moving past the men.

"1 year later: looking back on WW2."

"Very well then, let me grab a bite to eat and then we can get started." And before they could complain I walked away and into the house. "Morning Dad, Hanataro," I said patting him on the head and kissing my dad on the cheek as he handed me my plate. It was stacked high with eggs, toast, and bacon. A meal fit for two men. We all sat and bowed our heads.

"Lord thank you for this meal, thank you for bringing my daughter back, for getting Hanataro into medical school, and please watch over my wife as she stays with you. Amen," dad said. We muttered our amens and ate in happy silence.

Mom didn't make it out of the camp. She died from some sort of disease contracted in the camp. I couldn't save mom but in the end Hanataro was saved from my actions so I can live with that. After breakfast I moved onto the porch and sat with the men bringing out lemonade as well. "Ok, I've got work to do so let's get started," I said, sitting back.

"Oh…um…well then. Speaking of work, do you plan to go back into the medical field?"

"No."

"And why not? I heard you got offers from several colleges about doctor degrees and-"

"If I was to be accepted into a medical program I would want it to be for my expertise in medicine. Not because I am a war hero or a female activist of some kind."

"And your brother will be going to medical school?"

"Yup, in just a few weeks."

"And you'll continue to work on the farm with your father then?"

"Yes. His leg is finally giving in and the doctors say he needs to retire. So I plan to take over the farm and do his jobs now."

"And do you think women will be fighting in the next war?"

"No. I'm not saying they have to either. But people believe I've started some kind of revolution when women are still at home waiting for men to bring home the bacon? No, women aren't going to be president or surgeons any time soon but we're still moving along ever so slowly towards a fair future."

"A woman as president?" the reporter asked laughing.

"Well, there's a queen on the other side of the ocean. Is there a difference?"

Pause. "Do you like being the head of this movement?"

"I didn't ask to be and I don't remember signing up."

"But would you say you're the image for this 'new' woman?"

"I guess, though I'm not trying to be."

And the interview went on for another hour. More stories of war, of life, and whatever pleases the public. I just want things back to normal I just…I just want to be happy again. I want to be with my friends, the people who care about me, the people who…love me. But no, they don't love me anymore. Not after the stunt I pulled. Just leaving without a word. They hate me now, most certainly. With a sigh I went about my day like usual now. Some of the corn was ready to pick, the animals needed taking care of, the wood chopping, and finally the chores round the house.

"Hey honey ready for dinner?" My dad asked as the sun was setting.

"Yeah, just bringing in the laundry," I shouted.

I undid the clips and began pulling down the sheets. The breeze was soft and the linens flew gently in the wind. I heard a truck drive down the road and stop by our house. A honk later it drove away. Odd. Maybe another reporter. I continued my work and began singing softly. Singing and folding the sheets just another day.

I had just finished folding a sheet when a cat of all things came and rubbed against my leg. "Well hey there little guy. What are you doing out here?" I asked sitting beside him and scratching behind his ears. He pounced up and licked my face. "Oh girl then ha-ha! Well, you sure are a pretty little thing. A pure white cat, so beautiful."

I saw she had a collar as I continued to pet her. Carefully I reached down and turned it. Pantera. Could it be? **"Wow! And to think just a year ago people thought you were a man."**

I looked up and saw Grimmjow pushing away the hanging sheets with a wide grin. "Grimmjow?" I asked shocked.

He sat right beside me and pulled on my hair. **"It's so long now. Your hair was so short then. And look, you're wearing a dress!" **Grimmjow said then laughed but I was still shocked.

"How-why-how did you get here?" I asked flustered.

"Well, I traded freedom for all of the Nazi secrets. Took a while but they sent me over here. Learned English while trying to find where the hell you live since you never told me. Oh yeah, and hitch hiking across the U.S."

I laughed a little and Grimmjow smiled at me. Pantera hopped out of my lap and scurried off after a mouse. Grimmjow leaned over and pulled off the bandana and hair tie holding my hair back, making my hair fall down and across my face. I blushed and pulled it back as he ran a strand through his fingers. "I missed you," I said nervously.

"Funny. I've been thinking about you every single minute of the day since you left me in that hospital."

"I know. I'm sorry I-"

"You had to think shit through, right? I get it the orange haired freak and I kinda swamped ya. Speaking of the douche, what happened to him?"

"He met a nurse here named Orihime. Love at first sight apparently."

"Asshole."

"What?"

"He kept babbling about how much he loved you, yet the second he saw another girl he forgot you. Fucking asshole."

"Can you blame him? I betrayed him when…"

"When we had the best sex ever?"

"When we…the best sex ever?" I asked surprised.

Grimmjow grinned and pushed me back onto the ground. "Why the hell do you think I couldn't stop? I get hard at the sight of pancakes now."

Grimmjow and I both laughed and when the laughter subsided we both stared at each other deeply. "I really did miss you," I said softly.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And with all this missing of me and thinking of me did anything change your feelings about love?"

I looked up at Grimmjow and took him in. Chiseled, handsome, wild, and definitely crazy. But that's what made Grimmjow, well, Grimmjow. And that's what made me… "I may not really know what it is, but I think I love you Grimmjow," I said slowly and carefully.

A crazy grin grew on Grimmjow's face and he smashed his lips on mine in a forceful kiss. I did my best to kiss him back but he completely dominated me. He pulled away panting and still just as feral. "Finally got you to fucking say it," he said happily then fully straddled me and kissed me again.

"Ahem," a voice said. Grimmjow pulled away and I bolted up.

"D-Dad!" I shouted embarrassed. Grimmjow stood.

"I…uh…I-I'm Grimmjow, sir," Grimmjow said, one of the few times I've seen him nervous.

Dad looked Grimmjow over. **"You're the German fellow eh?" **Grimmjow nodded. **"Well how about we have some dinner now before you and my daughter get any more cozy on my lawn."**

And with that dad walked away and back into the house. Grimmjow and I looked at each other then laughed. "I'm screwed, aren't I?" Grimmjow asked.

"We'll see at dinner. Like venison?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you're already good," I said and picked up the basket of laundry. Grimmjow grinned wildly again and the next thing I knew I was picked up and held bridal style. He began walking towards the house.

"So if the front lawn's off limits then your bedroom will be ok, right?"

"Grimmjow!" I hissed then laughed.

"Ich liebe dich Haruka," Grimmjow said and kissed my temple. He set me down on the front step of the house and smiled genuinely at me.

"Ich liebe dich auch Grimmjow," I murmured and kissed him as the sun set on us. I love you too Grimmjow. I really do.

**The End**


End file.
